Sleeping Spell - Charme du sommeil
by BetteBealsFan
Summary: Relation : SwanQueen... Revenons sur la saison 1 de Once Upon a Time. La malédiction a été brisée quand la sauveuse a embrassé le front de son fils mais il ne s'est pas réveillé pour autant... Emma aurait-elle manqué quelque chose ?
1. Chapter 1

Emma traversait la rue le regard dans le vide, se demandant pourquoi rien n'avait fonctionné comme elle le souhaitait.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que son fils était dans le coma, enfin plutôt sous le sort de cette sorcière de Maire qu'elle évitait de croiser à présent. Emma ne comprenait pas, elle avait pourtant embrassée son fils sur le front avec tant d'amour et d'espoir, la vague doré et blanche qui les traversa ensuite ne réveilla que la mémoire des habitants de Storybrook, laissant son fils vivant mais inanimé.

La blonde eu envie de fondre sur Regina pour l'étrangler et la voir enfin rendre son dernier souffle mais la peine était trop grande, elle resta planté à côté du lit de son fils comme enfermée dans une bulle. Plus rien n'existait autour.

Regina se laissa aller en arrière pour s'assoir sur un des fauteuils présents et pleura comme jamais. Elle n'eut pas autant de temps qu'Emma pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer, quand ses yeux se levèrent en direction du Docteur Whales elle comprit… Les autres médecins, infirmières et aides soignants l'encerclaient. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de se cacher.

De retour à la réalité, Emma fut sorti de ses pensées par Ruby qui posa devant elle le verre qu'elle avait commandé, la louve lui adressa un sourire concerné et chaleureux sans pour autant oser s'exprimer. La blonde lui rendit son sourire, heureuse d'avoir un refuge aussi chaleureux que chez Granny. D'une oreille distraite elle écouta la conversation de la table derrière elle. Elle lui semblait avoir capté des mots comme « mort », « souffrir » et « méchante reine » dans une même phrase. Aux voix elle reconnaissait rapidement trois des septs nains ainsi que Jefferson et peut être une autre personne qu'elle n'aurait su distinguer.

Pendant un moment elle aurait voulu les rejoindre, leur dire simplement qu'elle serait ravis de les aider dans leur tache et que leur Reine devait souffrir le plus longtemps possible pour avoir osé torturer autant de monde en si peu de temps. …En si peu de temps pour elle peut être, mais elle se rappela que pour les autres habitants de la forêt enchantée, ça avait été la moitié d'une vie, coincé dans un espace temps bien different du leur et condamnés à revivre les mêmes choses au grand bonheur d'une femme aigris et malveillante.

Regina le regrettait, ça c'est sur, mais pas comme ça… Emma l'avait vu fondre en larme en voyant qu'Henry ne se réveillait pas et elle savait que la culpabilité serait surement la plus pénible des prison.

Emma se retourna sur son tabouret pour faire face au groupe de comploteurs. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas remarqués que le Sheriff de la ville était juste à coté d'eux. Ils la sondèrent avec un regard mêlé de colère et de compréhension et ils écoutèrent attentivement quand Emma ouvrit la bouche :

 _« Les gars… Je sais à quel point il serait facile et ô combien jubilatoire d'aller trouver le Maire pour lui faire payer tout ce bordel… »_ Emma baissa la tête, triturant ses doigts qu'elle avait souvent rêvé resserrer autour du cou de Regina _« mais ce n'est pas nous, nous ne pouvons pas tuer et s'abaisser à son niveau. Elle doit répondre de ses actes mais pas comme ça. »_

Elle releva la tête pour apprécier l'écoute attentive de son audit et se trouva coupée dans son élan par Grincheux, les dents serrées, prêt à se lever pour en découdre :

 _« Ecoute Emma, je sais par quoi tu passes… enfaite non, je ne peux qu'imaginer, mais tu sais surement autant que nous que la Reine ne sera jamais jugée ici, vos lois n'incluent certainement pas ce genre de cas. Alors allons la trouver ensemble et mettons fin à son règne maintenant ! »_

Ses acolytes se levèrent ensembles en acquiesçant bruyamment au discours de leur ami. Emma soupira, elle comprenait leur fureur. Elle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du nain en colère :

 _« Effectivement tu ne peux qu'imaginer ce que je traverse, moi je le vis, je peux donc tout à faire ressentir ce que Regina ressent à l'instant. En plus, je n'ai pas élevé Henry, elle si. Elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je sais qu'à cet instant elle est aussi misérable que tu le souhaites. »_

Alors qu'Emma levait les yeux vers les autres membres du groupe, ils s'essayèrent à nouveau, la mine triste et frustrée, Emma reprit juste avant de quitter le café sans se retourner :

 _« vous valez bien mieux que ça »._

* * *

Au bureau du Maire, celle-ci était assise à son bureau, caressant du bout des doigts une photo d'Henry. Elle n'aurait jamais du entrer en guerre contre Emma, ou plutôt Emma n'aurait jamais du lui résister ! Car elle en était persuadée, rien ne serait arrivé si cette maudite blonde n'avait pas surgit dans leur vie. A présent elle était coincée dans la mairie, la rue étant pleine de gens qui voulaient sa mort. Heureusement que son bureau était doté d'une salle d'eau et qu'elle avait toujours des vêtements de rechanges ici. Elle souhaitait plus que tout être auprès d'Henry à l'hôpital, si seulement elle était sûre d'en sortir elle même.

Elle fut soudain surprise par une présence dans la pièce, en face d'elle se tenait le Shérif, les yeux rivés sur elle et le cadre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main gauche. Regina eu soudain la crainte que cette personne soit la dernière qu'elle verrait, seulement la blonde s'avança doucement, cherchant ses mots et une manière de parler qui ne soit ni agressive ni désespérée.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dans cette ville, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir non plus. »_ Regina était pendue au lèvre d'Emma, attendant de voir ce qu'il lui tomberait dessus.

 _« J'ai une offre à vous faire… »_

La blonde s'avança d'avantage, jusqu'à poser les deux mains sur le grand bureau puis fixa intensément la brune.

 _« Aidez moi à sortir Henry de là et je vous protégerai des habitants de cette ville »_

Attendant une réponse de Regina, elle garda un air convaincu que leur collaboration serait la clef.

Regagnant une composition, Regina parla enfin :

« _je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour me protéger Mlle Swan, de plus il n'y a rien qui puisse sauver Henry maintenant… je connais ce sort et… »_

Emma la coupa net en levant les yeux au ciel

 _« oui je sais, il faut un baiser d'amour sincère pour briser une tel malédiction mais nous avons essayé et rien n'y a fait… c'est pour ça que vous refusez de sauver notre fils ? »_

Regina fut déstabilisée par le choix de mot d'Emma et cette dernière était sûre que Mme le Maire n'allait pas manquer de lui rappeler qu'Henry était son fils et non le sien. Pourtant aucune complainte ne sorti de la bouche de la brune, juste un soupire puis une réponse :

 _« je n'ai jamais dis que je refusais votre offre, simplement que vous ne pourrez pas me protéger de tous les individus présents dans cette ville et qui veulent ma mort. Ils y arriveront surement »_.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est donc accompagnée du Shérif que Regina sorti enfin de la Mairie, elle n'eut pas a esquiver le regard de qui que ce soit puisque la plupart des habitants étaient regroupés autour de David, visiblement en pleins discourt héroïque à la Charmant et Blanche… Regina leva les yeux au ciel tout en écoutant le 'prince des situations perdues' en pleine allocution. Elle devait le reconnaitre, chaque personne présente semblait touchée par ses paroles et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais elle le fut aussi quand David conseilla à la ville de ne rien attenter contre Regina, qu'elle avait effectivement engendrée beaucoup de malheurs et de haine mais que tous avaient changés grâce à cette malédiction. Incluant la Reine dans ses exemples de revirement de personnalité, il la présenta comme une femme en reconversion depuis qu'Henry est entré dans sa vie et que la magie en était sortie. Regina baissa les yeux un instant, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes au prénom de son fils prononcé par David. En relevant le regard, elle eut un mouvement de recule, un mouvement défensif même, quand elle s'aperçut que la foule amassée s'était tournée vers elle.

Pour beaucoup, il n'avait jamais vu la Reine souffrir autant. Certains jubilait en maugréant, d'autres, poussés par le discours de David décidèrent d'abandonner tout idée de vengeance envers Regina.

David continua un moment, amenant les habitants à reprendre le travail, leur vie, leur habitudes qui maintenant étaient accomplis en toute conscience.

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma décida de passer voir Henry, toujours dans le coma, après une journée bien rempli à son poste de Shérif. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Regina, endormi près de lui. C'était surement le seul moment où la brune semblait paisible. Emma les regarda un moment, puis s'avançant de l'autre coté du lit elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils s'étonnant elle-même d'avoir envie de reproduire son geste sur celui de Regina.

Elle secoua la tête

« J'ai vraiment eu une dur journée pour en arriver là » pensa-t'elle.

Néanmoins, il fallait l'avouer, Regina était bien différente en cet instant qu'éveillée. Elle semblait douce, tendre et presque amical. Emma souriait en pensant à ce que Regina ferait si elle savait que la blonde la trouvait soudainement presque 'amical'. Il faut dire que leur binôme marchait plutôt bien, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles à chercher des solutions pour qu'enfin Henry sorte de cet état. Elles avaient pourtant évitées de recourir à une personne bien particulière à Storybrook, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment d'autre issue…

Emma entreprit donc de réveiller doucement Regina, plus dans la crainte de la mettre de mauvaise humeur qu'autre chose, elle caressa sa joue un moment. Il fallait encore qu'elle lui annonce qu'il n'y avait plus d'alternative, elles devaient jouer leur dernière carte. Regina grommela légèrement en fronçant les sourcils ce qui fit sourire Emma de plus belle. Comment la Méchante Reine pouvait être aussi adorable endormie… Emma secoua la tête encore une fois, visiblement étonnée par ces idées.

Regina s'étira doucement, jetant un coup d'oeil à la raison de son réveil et fut surprise de voir Emma, debout près d'elle, la main encore sur sa joue. Regardant la main puis les yeux d'Emma puis la main à nouveau elle lança à cette dernière un regard interrogateur. Emma ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre retira sa main, éclaircit sa gorge et brisa le silence devenu insupportable.

 _« Hm, désolée Regina, je voulais simplement vous réveiller… euh… doucement… »_

 _« Eh bien c'est réussi Mlle Swan…, évitez cependant de recommencer… »_

La Reine se levait gracieusement du lit tout en n'osant plus jeter un regard sur la blonde, le contact de sa main sur sa joue avait enfaite était l'un des meilleurs moments de ces derniers jours. Plus aucune affection ou douceur ne traversait sa vie à présent. Plus elle passait de temps avec Emma plus elle se blâmait elle-même, elle se rendait compte que la blonde n'était pas pour grand chose dans l'état de son fils mais qu'elle était bien la seule responsable. Ce fait la rongeait à petit feu. Emma l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué, elle lui proposait régulièrement de déjeuner ou de diner avec elle pour être sûre qu'elle se nourrisse un minimum mais la plupart du temps Regina préférait demeurer auprès de son fils, elle n'avait de toute façon plus d'appétit.

 _« Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller Shérif… »_ Emma s'était décidée à appeler le Maire par son prénom, en fait elle ne l'avait pas vraiment décidé, c'était simplement venu seul en même temps qu'une sorte de proximité entre les deux femmes. Cependant Regina ne semblait pas vouloir de cette proximité à chaque instant. Le plus souvent la Reine redevenait froide en présence d'autres personnes mais Emma avait beau regarder autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne excepté son fils encore inconscient… Alors pourquoi ces « Shérif » et « Mlle Swan » qu'elle pensait enterrés au profit d'un confortable « Emma » ? Qu'elle aimait d'ailleurs particulièrement entendre dans la bouche de Regina.

 _« J'ai finis les investigations que vous m'aviez conseillée, j'ai eu de l'aide de la part de mes parents, de Ruby et bien d'autres mais personne ne semble trouver une solution. »_ il y eu un temps mort, Regina la regardait fixement avec une once d'agacement en apprenant ce nouvel échec.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa frustration, Emma reprit :

 _« Il y a tout de même une dernière chance… Vous savez qu'une personne est surement en mesure de nous aider à… »_ coupée en pleine phrase, Emma se pinça les lèvres devant ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir, une Regina plus que furieuse :

 _« je sais à quoi vous pensez, ou plutôt à qui. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire appel à lui, vous le savez aussi bien que moi il tentera de nous rouler, de passer un de ses marchés corrompus, et encore ! S'il accepte ! Maintenant qu'il a retrouver sa Belle il m'en veut à mort, il ne voudra jamais m'aider »_ ,

Emma se rapprocha doucement d'elle en souriant :

 _« vous peut-être pas, mais Henry, si. »_

 _« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Rumple n'a jamais eu d'intérêt que pour lui même._

 _« Essayons quand même, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres pistes pour le moment. »_

Regina grogna quelque peu avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard devant le magasin de Gold, se regardèrent avec appréhension puis poussèrent la vieille porte en bois.


	3. Chapter 3

La cloche au dessus de la porte du magasin se mit à tinter à son ouverture. Les deux femmes avancèrent vers le comptoir mais personne ne semblait tenir boutique. Emma s'approcha d'une des licornes en verre qui composaient le mobile de son berceau d'autre fois pendant que Regina contemplait les vestiges du monde auquel elle avait appartenue. Beaucoup de babioles côtoyais encore les objets magiques ou simplement de grandes valeurs que leurs propriétaires viendraient bientôt réclamer.

 _« Je peux peut-être vous aider mesdames ? »_

M. Gold se tenait là, appuyé sur sa cane fixant d'un air amusé ce duo fraichement formé.

 _« Vous pouvez enlever ce petit rictus de vos lèvres M. Gold, le masque est tombé pour tout le monde »_.

L'homme se concentra sur le Maire un instant avant de s'avancer derrière le comptoir :

 _« Le votre semblait bien plus lourd à porter que le mien, votre Majesté .»_

Emma se demandait quelle était l'histoire de ces deux personnages, ils avaient dû connaitre des moments difficiles pour s'engager dans une bataille de regard aussi brulante.

La blonde s'approcha et décida de mettre fin à cette situation inconfortable :

 _« M. Gold, vous savez déjà qu'Henry est tombé dans un profond coma n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Grâce à notre grande souveraine oui »

Regina fit un effort considérable pour ne pas répondre à cette attaque, elle laissa Emma continuer tout en croisant les bras d'agacement.

La blonde jaugea rapidement les réactions de Regina puis continua :

 _« Nous avons besoin de votre aide… Nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution et Henry reste inconscient dans une chambre d'hôpital. »_

 _« Si je comprends bien je suis, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, votre seul espoir… Vous êtes tombée bien bas ma chère. »_

Le sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'ancien Ténébreux était à la limite du supportable pour Emma qui se retenait tout autant que Regina de lui sauter dessus.

 _« On peut dire ça… Auriez-vous une solution à ce problème ? »_

Gold se détourna des deux femmes en répondant lascivement :

 _« Vous connaissez déjà la solution, un amour sincère, un baiser et pouf ! »_

Il fit un geste de la main venant illustrer ses propos tout en marchant vers le rideau de l'arrière boutique.

Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

 _« Nous avons déjà tenté ça ! Quand j'ai embrassé Henry sur le front, la malédiction de Storybrook a été brisé mais pas celle de mon fils, Regina et moi l'avons ensuite couvé et notre amour pour lui est aussi pur que ceux décrit dans vos contes de fées »_

Emma jurerait avoir entendu un rire provenant de Gold, mais le rire d'un fou.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour répondre au Shérif qu'il ne croyais pas si naïf :

 _« Cherchez encore Mlle Swan, à mon avis vous vous êtes simplement trompée de cible »_.

Puis il disparut derrière le rideau, laissant Emma et Regina encore plus perdue qu'en entrant.

Elles se retrouvèrent pour diner, chez Regina évidemment puisqu'elles avaient besoin de n'être que toutes les deux et que les Charmants n'auraient cessés de les accabler de questions. Questions auxquelles elles n'ont aucune réponse pour le moment.

 _« Je ne comprends pas en quoi vous vous seriez trompée de 'cible', Emma… »_

Regina avait décidé de reprendre un ton plus familier pour s'adresser à la blonde en face d'elle. Emma leva les yeux vers la brune, lui souriant légèrement en espérant qu'elle ne comprenne pas à qu'elle point elle aimait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

 _« Je ne comprends pas plus que vous, de quelle cible parle-t'il ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance, il a surement sorti la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, faisant croire qu'il détenait les informations que nous voulions »_

 _« Non vous vous trompez ma chère, Rumplestilskin est peut être fourbe, manipulateur et égoïste mais il ne ment pas. Quand il lache une information, on peut lui faire confiance. Cela dit je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne négocie pas puisqu'il semble connaitre la solution à notre problème »_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma ne répondit pas, préférant réfléchir par elle-même à ce qui semble lui échapper. A la fin du repas, elles restèrent l'une à coté de l'autre dans le sofa du salon, chacune un verre à la main. Leur discussion s'était écartée un peu du sujet, devenu 'le sujet' principal de leur vie, pour parler notamment de la foret enchantée.

Emma avait tant de questions à poser. Regina fit l'impasse sur quelques altercations avec Blanche et Emma ne voulu pas savoir combien de morts avait pu engendrer l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Cette dernière racontait maintenant son histoire avec Daniel et la fin tragique qu'il eut. Elle ne pu retenir une larme de couler vite essuyée par les doigts d'Emma qui ne supportait plus de la voir pleurer. Regina n'eu pas de recule, au lieu de ça elle profita simplement du touché tendre et affectueux qui lui était donné. Surprise par son geste mais aussi par le manque de réaction de Regina, Emma se laissa aller à présent à caresser doucement la joue de la brune, retrouvant l'étrange sensation de tout à l'heure. Elle regarda sa propre main aller et venir puis fixa son regard sur les lèvres généreuses et surement très douce de la mère adoptive de son fils. Regina, qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation les rouvrit sur une Emma dangereusement proche d'elle, elle sentait son regard sur ses propres lèvres devenir si intense qu'elle se sentit obligé de l'interpeler.

 _« Emma ? »_

 _« Hm ? »_

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _« Hm… »_ Emma verrouilla enfin son regard dans celui de Regina puis balbutia _« hm oui tout va bien merci, j-je … désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et… »_

Elle fut coupée par le rire de Regina, un son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps et qui contribua à accélérer les battements de son coeur au delà de la normal.

 _« Je crois que vous avez assez bu de digestif pour ce soir… »_

Regina lui pris le verre des mains pour le poser sur la table basse. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses émotions avaient décidés, l'espace d'un instant, de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Seulement elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma aurait la même réaction.

 _« Je m'excuse encore Regina, je pense que la fatigue me joue des tours… »_

 _« Ou alors mes tristes histoires ont de drôles d'effets sur vous… »_

Prenant une gorgé de cognac elle profita du verre pour cacher son sourire moqueur. Elle convint évidement que la fatigue et l'alcool avaient provoqués chez Emma cette attitude étrange mais néanmoins attractive. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Regina se sentait, depuis peu, attirée par le Shérif de sa ville. Elle n'a jamais été vraiment attirée par les femmes, aucune du moins ne lui avait provoquée autant d'émotions qu'à l'instant.

Emma la regardait se moquer d'elle sans ménagement et elle sentait que le bien-être de Regina était devenu une chose essentielle pour elle, dire que quelques jours avant elle avait souhaité sa mort… Elle lui sourit sans rien dire, posant le verre de Regina à son tour, elle entreprit sans permission et sans connaitre les conséquences de son acte, de se placer dans les bras de la brune adossée au sofa. Sur le moment Regina resta comme figée, mais elle sentait que ce moment ne devait pas être gâché par une de ses tirades blessantes qu'elle avait pour habitude de sortir quand elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Emma retint son souffle un moment puis se détendit quand elle sentit les bras de Regina l'entourer, lui rendant son étreinte. Toutes deux avaient besoin de réconfort et ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux que les bras de celle qui vivait le même drame.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla sur ce même sofa, plus confortablement installée que la veille. Elle était allongée de tout son long, un poids appuyé contre elle, une chaleur rassurante qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter. Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Emma et à se souvenir de la soirée passée. Elle avait ressenti d'étranges sentiments qu'elle ne comptait pas creuser, la situation pourrait devenir encore plus gênante et puis elle serait obligée de faire tomber les murs qu'elle a mis si longtemps à bâtir autour de son coeur. Elle sentit Emma bouger légèrement et gémir dans son sommeil, Regina se retint de rire alors que la blonde s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle essayait de la réveiller doucement quand Emma finit par gémir son prénom dans un souffle plus qu'ardent. Regina se figea, prise par une chaleur soudaine au creux de son ventre. Cette blonde l'aura faite passer par toutes les émotions !


	4. Chapter 4

_« Emma… ? »_ souffla-t'elle doucement. _« Réveillez-vous… »_

 _« Non encore 5 mn »_

répondit une Emma décidément bien décidée à se recaler correctement dans les bras de son hôte.

 _« Emma s'il vous plait, ça devient… gênant… »_

 _« hmf ? »_

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la position de son corps contre celui de Regina était en effet tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênante. Une de ses cuisses posée entre celles de la brune, une de ses mains sur sa poitrine… Le visage d'Emma vira soudainement au rouge.

 _« Merde Regina, je suis désolée, je dormais et je… »_

« Oui j'ai remarqué Mlle Swan »

'et merde' pensa encore une fois Emma, elle avait été tellement à l'aise avec Regina que celle-ci s'était senti gênée au point d'en revenir aux convenances.

 _Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter avec les formules d'usages ? 'Mlle Swan' c'est un peu formel non ? »_

 _« Surtout au vu de notre position actuelle… »_

Regina insista sur le mot 'position' et fit comprendre à Emma de suivre son regard posé maintenant sur cette maudite cuisse qui semblait de pas vouloir bouger de sa nouvelle place.

Emma se retira rapidement, toujours aussi rouge de honte puis défroissa un peu ses affaires.

 _« Encore désolée, je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre mal à l'aise »_

Regina se levait enfin, souriant à une blonde qui aurait surement souhaité se cacher dans un trou de souris puis lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait se servir de sa salle de bain s'il elle le souhaitait.

Emma la remercia mais préféra s'enfuir au plus vite, retrouver son appartement. Les deux femmes se regardèrent à peine, trouvant la situation déjà bien compliqué.

Retrouvant sa petite voiture jaune, Emma s'agrippait au volant essayant encore de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la nuit passée et ce matin même. Elle conduisit jusqu'au loft en priant pour qu'il soit vide à cette heure.

Manque de chance, maman et papa était à la maison et tous les deux sacrément inquiets que leur fille fraichement retrouvée ne rentre pas à la maison de la nuit. Ils la regardèrent rentrer penaudes et les vêtements froissés.

 _« Emma ! que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ? »_

Blanche se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et sentit sur elle un parfait qu'elle connaissait mais qui, elle le savait, ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se détacha de sa fille pour la regarder avec interrogation.

Son père prit le relais

 _« Nous avons tentés de t'appeler plusieurs fois, tu n'étais ni à l'hôpital ni à ton bureau, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir directement dans la salle de bain. Elle était bien incapable de répondre aux questions de ses parents dans l'immédiat, elle devait d'abord comprendre elle-même les événements passés. A peine était-elle sortie de chez Regina que la brune lui manquait déjà. Pourquoi avez-elle tant envie de retourner dans ses bras ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Charmant et Blanche discutaient de la disparition d'une nuit de leur fille et de son étrange attitude.

Ils s'essayèrent de nouveau autour de la table, Blanche pensa à voix haute :

 _« C'est étrange, ce parfum… »_

David lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et vit que sa femme trouva la réponse à sa propre question.

 _« Quoi ? Quel parfum ? »_

Blanche écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant enfin cette flagrance.

Emma prit une douche, changea de vêtements et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Son fils était toujours là, endormi. Elle passa un moment avec lui, lui parlant de ses doutes et de ses espérances. Elle lui parla même de Regina et des sentiments qui l'assaillaient soudain. Elle cru le voir bouger, l'espace d'une seconde, elle en était sûre, son fils avait eu une réaction à ce qu'elle disait puis demeura de nouveau inerte.

Regonflée à bloc, il fallait qu'elle partage cette nouvelle avec Regina. Elle prit donc la direction du manoir plutôt que du bureau du Shérif. Quand Regina ouvrit la porte elle entra et débita à une vitesse incroyable son récit. La mère adoptive d'Henry dû poser une main sur son bras pour qu'Emma se calme enfin.

 _« De quoi étiez-vous en train de lui parler quand il a bougé ? »_

Emma sentit ses joues virer au rouge une nouvelle fois

 _« De toi… »_

Regina resta choquée à regarder la blonde au son du tutoiement qu'elle avait décidé de lancer. Elle décida de passer outre pour en savoir plus sur le monologue qu'elle avait eu avec leur fils.

 _« De moi ?… »_

Emma se rapprocha de Regina, à présent troublée.

 _« Je lui parlais simplement de la nuit dernière, de ces émotions qui m'avaient envahi et de la soudaine envie que j'ai eu de t'embrasser. »_

Ce n'avait donc pas été un accident, Emma devenait particulièrement familière avec elle et le fait qu'elle avoue ses intentions la fit rougir à son tour. Elle ressenti à nouveau cette chaleur quand elle fixa les lèvres de la blonde, imaginant ce que cela pouvait être de les embrasser. Comprenant que Regina ressentait la même chose, Emma franchit le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre elles. Leurs corps maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Emma rapprocha son visage du sien et la Reine n'eut qu'à finir le chemin qui séparait leurs lèvres pour que celles-ci se rencontre enfin. Un gémissement s'échappa des deux femmes quand Regina posa une main sur la nuque de la blonde, prenant l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser. Il fut au début tendre puis se fit assoiffé. Leurs langues bataillants pour la domination de l'autre. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon, à coté sur sofa où elles avaient dormi. Reprenant les choses en main, Emma poussa Regina sur ce canapé avant de la suivre, la recouvrant de son corps brulant. Elles se regardèrent un moment, reprenant leur respiration puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau encore plus passionnément.

« Emma… »

Son prénom de nouveau prononcé par Regina était d'autant plus excitant qu'il se fit langoureux. Emma s'empressa de déboutonner le chemisier de sa brune, détaillant chaque nouveau périmètre de sa peau jusque là inexplorés. Emma chercha l'autorisation de continuer dans le regard de Regina et quand elle vit que les yeux de cette dernière avaient virés au noir, elle comprit que son désir était totalement partagé. Elle entreprit donc de la dénuder de plus en plus, laissant apparaitre une poitrine parfaite qu'elle s'empressa de gouter. Regina laissa encore échapper un gémissement puis deux… invitant Emma à continuer en la guidant de sa main. Caressant ses cheveux blonds, Regina ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait l'exciter à ce point. Pourtant, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle se redressa en obligeant Emma à en faire de même, lui laissant le loisir de la déshabiller à son tour tout en se délectant de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de dominance, juste une envie irrépressible de l'autre. Emma enleva la jupe de Regina, puis ses dessous, les trouvant de plus en plus encombrants. Elle passa sa langue le long de son ventre puis descendit encore. Elle sentait Regina se cambrer sous son passage, les bruits de plaisir provenant de sa brune l'encourageant à continuer. Elle arriva enfin à destination, les bruits se transformant en petits cris décidément très stimulant. Elle gouta alors Regina et joua de sa langue doucement, sans trop de pression malgré la main dans sa chevelure lui intimant de lécher plus ardemment. Emma n'en revenait pas d'être actuellement entre les jambes de la Reine, elle se délecta du peu de pouvoir qu'elle avait à cette instant et décida de libérer Regina de son attente. Elle se fit plus fougueuse et entra deux doigts en elle. La brune, gémissant de plus belle et prenant un rythme plus rapide, renversa sa tête sur le sofa, se sentant si près de la délivrance. Emma ferma les yeux, se calant parfaitement avec le rythme imposé et entendit soudainement Regina crier son nom en atteignant son orgasme.

Il n'avait pas été long, mais il avait été tellement intense que Regina cru ne plus pouvoir parler ou bouger de toute sa vie. Reprenant sa respiration, elle sentit Emma remonter le long d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois ci avec autre chose en plus de l'envie, quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti, ni l'une ni l'autre, depuis des années. De l'amour.

Une aura blanche et doré les entourèrent pour se disperser ensuite par delà les murs du manoir.

Prise dans l'instant magique, Emma détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amante quelques instants :

 _« Je t'aime Regina… »_

Avant même que l'intéressée réponde à la révélation fracassante d'Emma, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elles grognèrent en même temps, ne voulant pas briser ce moment mais quand le téléphone d'Emma en fit de même, elles en comprirent la raison. Emma fut la première à atteindre le sien, suivit de peu par Regina.

« Allo ? »

Elles se fixèrent à nouveau au moment où leurs interlocuteurs leurs apprenaient la même nouvelle.

«… Il est reveillé… »


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Emma entra dans la chambre de son fils qu'elle découvrit assis discutant et plaisantant avant son grand-père. Elle se rua dans ses bras, étouffant presque le garçon si heureux de revoir sa mère biologique.

 _« Emma ! Tu as réussi ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! »_

 _« Henry… J'ai eu si peur… »_

Regina entra à son tour et fit de même, bousculant pratiquement Emma pour prendre sa place. L'étreinte d'Henry se fit cependant plus froide, Regina le ressentit et se détacha de lui pour le regarder et s'excuser :

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Henry… Je ne voulais pas… enfin, ça ne t'était pas destiné… »_

 _« Je le sais… Tu as essayé d'empoisonner Emma. »_

L'intéressée, mal à l'aise, s'empressa de prendre la défense du Maire :

 _« N'en veux pas à ta mère, elle a tout fait pour réparer sa faute »_

Henry fixa Emma, la mine renfrognée

 _« Tu lui pardonnes après qu'elle ait voulu te tuer ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas essayé de la tuer… Juste de l'endormir… »_

Cette excuse sonnait bien mieux dans la tête de Regina qu'une fois articulée. Elle se redressa puis lança un regard de détresse à sa blonde qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui répondre en chuchotant :

 _« il n'a pas tord… »_

 _« Emma ! »_ Regina lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais vit que la blonde ne faisait que la taquiner. Elle lui sourit tendrement laissant Henry dans le flou le plus total.

 _« Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »_

Les deux femmes le regardèrent sans répondre, les yeux d'Henry passaient de l'une à l'autre, tentant vainement de comprendre pourquoi et comment elles en étaient arrivées à ce niveau de complicité. Il se fixa finalement sur Emma en retrouvant sa mine réjouit :

 _« Comment tu as fait alors ? »_

 _« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »_

 _« Pour briser la malédiction ? Et pour me réveiller moi ? »_

 _« La malédiction s'est brisée à l'instant où je me suis penchée sur toi pour déposer un baiser sur ton front, c'était réellement magique »_ Emma se souvenait de cette instant et espérait qu'Henry en resterait là.

 _« Super ! Je savais que tu étais la sauveuse ! »_

Il interpella à présent David, resté muet jusque là, perdu dans ses pensées

 _« Alors tu es bien le père d'Emma et mon grand père !… En parlant de ça la malédiction vient d'être brisée mais tu ne cours pas retrouver Blanche Neige ? »_

David ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma en voyant le regard réprobateur de sa fille. Elle secouait la tête pour qu'il se taise mais se figea net quand Henry posa les yeux sur elle. Il savait que quelque chose clochait

 _« Tu n'es pas discrète Emma… Vous me cachez quelque chose ? »_

Emma soupira, puis décida de répondre

 _« A vrai dire gamin… La malédiction est brisée depuis plusieurs semaines… »_

 _« Mais… je viens juste de me réveiller ? Donc ton baiser sur mon front n'a pas marché de suite sur le sort de sommeil ? »_

Blanche, attendant jusque là sur le pas de la porte, décida d'intervenir avec un sourire malin accroché à ses lèvres :

 _« Non, il semblerait qu'Emma ait trouvé une autre solution pour ça, d'ailleurs nous aimerions bien savoir laquelle ? ! »_

Les Charmants et leur petit fils, les yeux rivés sur Emma attendaient une justification avec impatience. Emma chercha une aide du côté de Regina qui malgré sa gêne apparente quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait maintenant se délecter du mauvais sort de la blonde. Emma lui jeta un regard paniqué puis haineux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide, bien au contraire. Les regards sur elle se faisant plus pressant, elle vira encore une fois au rouge. Regina appréciait la regarder se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, comme une gamine à qui on demande des comptes après qu'elle ait fait une bêtise. Regina fixa son fils et prit un ton mystérieux :

 _« Nous ne pouvons rien dire encore… C'est une nouvelle opération secrète dont nous te parlerons plus tard… »_ puis lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Emma respirait de nouveau, elle se contenta de sourire à Henry qui cherchait dans ses yeux une raison de croire que la Méchante Reine et elle avait pu oeuvrer de concert pour réussir à déjouer ce sort.

Il répondit à Regina en souriant :

 _« Ok… J'ai hâte de savoir… Tu peux me dire au moins quel était le nom de votre opération ? »_

Cobra étant déjà prit, il fallut que les deux se creuse la tête rapidement pour que leur mensonge ait l'air vrai. Emma se dépêcha :

 _« Opération chaton… »_

Toutes les personnes réunit dans la salle dévisageait à présent le Shérif qui se maudissait elle-même d'un nom si ridicule. Même Regina resta à l'observer un moment, abasourdit par son manque capacité à mentir.

Henry fronça les sourcils en essayant d'en comprendre le sens :

 _« Opération chaton ? Je ne vois pas l… »_

Emma le coupa dans sa question, se souvenant des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisit 'opération Cobra' lors de leur dernière aventure.

 _« C'est justement pour brouiller les pistes… »_

Plus ou moins fière de sa réponse elle trouva une excuse pour sortir de la chambre :

 _« Je vais… parler au docteur Whales et voir si tu peux sortir maintenant… »_

Elle adressa un signe de la tête à Regina qui la suivit sans broncher.

 _« Opération Chaton ? »_ Regina pouffa de rire en revoyant la scène.

 _« Désolée je n'ai pas trouvé mieux »_

 _« Pire aurait été dommage… Où as-tu été chercher ça ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul…Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise la vérité ? ! »_

 _« Oh oui j'imagine bien la tête de tes parents… »_ Imitant vainement la voix d'Emma ainsi que son franc parlé, Regina enchaina : _« Eh gamin ! C'est simple ! J'ai arraché les vêtements de ta mère pour lui sauter dessus et hop… Magie ! »_

Emma retint un rire nerveux en tapant gentiment dans le bras de Regina :

 _« EH ! Je ne parle pas comme ça ! »_

La blonde s'étonnait de plus en plus du caractère désinvolte de sa brune face à la situation.

 _« Comment tu fais pour être si cool tout à coup ? »_

Regina soupira lentement en soutenant son regard :

 _« Henry est réveillé, c'est tout ce qui compte. En ce qui concerne la vérité, moi même j'aimerai savoir où cela nous mène mais pas maintenant, chaque chose en son temps. »_

Emma acquiesça, leur fils était de retour, c'était effectivement le plus important. Malgré tout elle était impatiente de discuter avec Regina de leur nouvelle relation et surtout de savoir si la brune comptait l'entretenir ainsi ou redevenir de simple amies. A cette pensée elle eut un pincement au coeur, elle savait qu'elle aimait Regina, elle lui avait même avoué mais n'ayant eu aucune réponse de sa part elle se demandait si ses sentiments étaient bien partagés… Mme le Maire était peut-être simplement en manque d'attention, de tendresse, de sexe même ! Emma eu un sourire salace en détaillant le corps parfait de sa Reine, à présent en pleine conversation avec le Dr Whales. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre en éloignant ces images affriolantes de sa tête. Après tout elle aurait tout le loisir de se pencher sur la question un autre jour.


	6. Chapter 6

De retour chez elle, seule, Emma avait été déçue que le Dr Whales ait préféré garder Henry pour la nuit, en observation. Elle savait pourtant que son bien passait avant tout. Regina avait souhaité rentrer directement chez elle, sans autre échange. Maintenant que l'opération 'chaton' était terminée il fallait passer à autre chose… Emma ricana en admettant avoir complètement dérailler avec ce nom ridicule. Elle était persuadée qu'Henry avait compris son manège mais son garçon était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas temps pour lui de connaitre la vérité.

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormi tel quel, incapable de se déshabiller. Cette nuit là elle rêva de Regina… Encore. De ses mains sur elle, de ses lèvres irrésistibles et de son regard charmeur.

Elle se réveilla doucement au matin avec une étrange sensation. Une force et une énergie inhabituelle. Elle prit une douche et prit la direction de son café préféré. Elle salua quelques personnes en entrant puis s'assit au bar sur son tabouret attitré. Pour une fois ce n'est pas Ruby qui vint prendre sa commande mais Granny. La vieille dame avait un air soucieux qui interpella Emma :

 _« Bonjour Granny ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ce matin ? Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ta petite fille ? »_

 _« J'aurai préféré, elle n'est simplement pas rentrée hier soir. Elle devait faire l'ouverture mais en arrivant il n'y avait personne. »_

 _« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, le Shérif est fait pour ça »_

 _« Je pensais qu'elle réapparaitrait dans la matinée à vrai dire. Mais maintenant je m'inquiète vraiment… Tu peux t'en occuper ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle découche… Je vais la retrouver. Tu peux me mettre un café à emporter et un donuts ? »_

 _« Tout de suite Shérif ! »_

Emma s'imaginait retrouver Ruby dans un coin de la ville, encore saoule d'une soirée trop arrosée. La Louve avait pour habitude de se laisser aller depuis peu. A vrai dire, depuis que sa mémoire lui avait été rendu, elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être à Storybrook. Sa forêt enchantée lui manquait.

Emma fit le tour de la ville, visita quelques bars, interrogea quelques passants mais sans résultat. Il était presque midi, son ventre grognait de plus en plus fort mais son inquiétude grandissait, elle décida donc de chercher là où Ruby se réfugiait en cas de grande baisse de moral ; la forêt.

Après une bonne demi-heure à marcher sur un sentier, elle entendit des pleurs. En se rapprochant d'avantage elle reconnu son amie, assise sur une souche, la tête cachée dans ses mains. Ses vêtements à moitié déchirés tombaient en lambeaux. Emma s'approchait encore quand Ruby leva les yeux sur elle :

 _« E-Emma ? »_

 _« Ruby ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »_

Incapable de répondre, Ruby se mis à pleurer de plus belle. Emma la serra contre elle un moment, silencieuse.

 _« Tu as regardé la lune hier ? »_

 _« Euh non… je n'ai p… »_

 _« Elle était pleine… »_

 _Ecoute Ruby tu ne peux pas ressasser le passé comme ça… Ta vie d'avant c'est ta vie d'avant… »_

Ruby se redressa pour regarder la blonde et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du regret mais de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

 _« Le loup est revenu »_

 _« Ce n'est pas possible, il faudrait que… »_

 _« Que la magie soit revenue… »_

Emma réfléchit un moment, bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à mesurer l'importance de cette révélation. Ruby continua :

 _« Je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un Emma… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

Ruby fit un mouvement de tête vers les herbes hautes, Emma tourna la sienne lentement et vit les traces de sang qui disparaissaient entre les arbres. Elle se leva doucement, craignant de tomber sur le cadavre d'un pauvre malheureux se trouvant, la veille, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle souleva quelques ronces et avança encore jusqu'à buter sur quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux avec appréhension et fut terriblement soulagée par la vue d'une biche puis dégoutée par l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle grimaça en détournant le regard puis cria à Ruby :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby ce n'est qu'une biche ! »

Elle revint sur ses pas, trouvant la louve debout, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

 _« Tu en es sûre ? »_

 _« Plutôt oui, il faut dire que mes années d'expériences m'ont permises de faire la différence entre un cadavre humain et un cadavre animal »_ dit-elle en souriant à une Ruby décidément heureuse du verdict. Elle prit Emma dans ses bras

 _« Merci, merci, merci… »_

 _« Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose… Il reste le fait que si le loup est revenu ça veut dire que quelqu'un a fait venir la magie dans ce monde… »_

Dans l'après midi, Emma passa au bureau du Maire, sachant pertinemment que Regina serait là, plongée dans toutes sortes de paperasserie barbantes. Frappant doucement à la porte, elle attendit la permission d'entrer.

 _« Entrez Shérif »_

La blonde s'exécuta un peu surprise.

 _« Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? »_

 _« Je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi à présent »_

 _« Quelle prétention Votre Majesté ! »_

Emma fit le tour du bureau puis de la chaise où Regina était assise. La brune n'avait pas bougé ni consentit à lever les yeux sur elle.

La blonde s'empressa de presser ses lèvres dans le cou de Regina. Elle respira le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué puis, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, elle chuchota :

 _« Tu sais que nous n'avons pas finit notre débat l'autre soir… »_

 _« hm-hm ? Quel débat ? »_

Emma ne répondit en passant une main dans les cheveux de Regina, lui inclinant la tête pour un meilleur accès à son cou. Comme elle s'en doutait, la brune eu un frisson en sentant la langue de la blonde sur une des zones les plus érogènes de son corps, ou presque.

Sans grande conviction Regina resista :

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour ça… »_

Emma continuait à chuchoter à son oreille, prenant une voix sensuelle et suave :

 _« J'ai souvent fantasmé sur les endroits comme celui-ci où je pourrais m'occuper de toi »_

Regina ne pu empêcher un gémissant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle qui avait voulu paraitre de glace, elle avait lamentablement échouée. Emma fit pivoter la chaise pour s'assoir à califourchon sur Regina qui s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa tentatrice. La blonde ne perdit pas plus de temps pour gouter à nouveau aux lèvres de la brune qui n'émit plus aucune objection. Elles s'embrassèrent aussi fougueusement que la dernière fois et l'envie fut d'autant plus fulgurante par le fait que Regina n'avait pas encore retournée la faveur à Emma. Cette dernière était restée sur sa fin et comptait bien remédier au problème ici même. Regina la repoussa pour se lever et la plaquer contre la vitre, elle obligea Emma à garder ses mains pour elle ce qui lui valu un petit grognement de déplaisir.

 _« Vous l'aurez voulu Mlle Swan, aujourd'hui vous êtes à moi »_


	7. Chapter 7

Le regard presque bestial ainsi lancé à son intention, fit presque perdre pieds à Emma qui fut solidement rattrapée par une Regina plus qu'audacieuse. La blonde trouvait finalement le vouvoiement bien plus excitant une fois empreint de promesses érotiques.

C'était donc au tour de Regina de s'emparer de son cou, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre avec la ferme intention de tourmenter sa blonde. Elle passa une main dans le dos, dégrafant sans perdre un instant son soutien gorge puis lui enleva sa veste en cuir pour la jeter plus loin. Reprenant son périple, Regina fit passer le débardeur d'Emma au dessus de sa tête, celui-ci rejoignit le reste au sol. Elle contempla un moment le corps ravissant qu'elle avait devant elle avant de caresser un de ses seins tout en embrassant l'autre. Emma poussa un gémissant de plaisir au moment où elle sentit les lèvres de Regina se balader sur elle sans aucune pudeur.

Emma se rendit soudain compte que les baies vitrées du bureau laissaient transparaître beaucoup trop de leur activité. Le souffle court, elle chuchota :

 _« Regina… La fenêtre… On pourrait nous voir… »_

 _« On devient pudique tout à coup ma chère ? »_

 _« J'avoue que ça ne faisait pas parti de mes fantasmes… »_

Visiblement amusée par la gêne de son amante, Regina lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de la diriger vers son bureau. Elle l'invita à s'assoir puis poussa d'un geste tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dessus, nullement dérangée par le bruit des objets, papiers et classeurs tombant lourdement sur le sol.

 _« Et le bureau en faisait-il parti ? »_

Emma, visiblement prise de court, la regardait avec tant de désir qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de répondre, pourtant elle se força :

 _« Oui… Et depuis longtemps… »_

Regina lui enleva son pantalon mais ne prit pas la peine de faire disparaitre le string dévoilé en dessous. Emma n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude d'en porter, elle était plutôt du genre tango ou boxer mais là elle s'était dûment préparée pour sa brune. D'un touché léger, Regina passa un doigt le long du tissus ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressaillir Emma. La brune continua sa caresse le long d'une de ses cuisses pour remonter finalement au point de toutes ses attentions. Elle se pencha ensuite sur elle, l'invitant à s'allonger un peu plus sur le bureau pour se placer ensuite entièrement entre ses jambes. Elle pressa un peu plus ses doigts contre l'intimité d'Emma qui ne demandait qu'à être enfin soulagée :

 _« prends moi Regina… »_

L'effet fut instantané sur la brune qui peina à garder son sang froid, elle gémit contre ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main sous le tissu ridiculement petit. Effectivement, Emma était prête pour elle, ses doigts glissèrent sans soucis et entrèrent sauvagement en elle. Emma se mis à crier sans se soucier à présent de qui pouvait l'entendre. Regina se laissa enfin aller donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus effrénés aidant ainsi son poignet à augmenter le rythme de ses allers et venus. Emma laissa sa tête partir en arrière, interrompant leur baiser. Regina la regarda tout au long de leur acte charnel, redoublant de force et jubilant de voir l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la blonde accrochée désespérément à son bureau.

Un peu plus tard dans la rue, les parents de la sauveuse écoutaient attentivement le témoignage d'un des habitants :

 _« Je vous jure que cette nuit j'ai vu une fumée violette remplir la rue… Je ne suis pas fou ! Juste insomniaque… J'errais juste au coin de cette rue et j'ai été entouré soudainement… »_

Blanche le regardait avec intérêt, quel sort avait été encore jeté sur la ville… Elle regarda son prince qui ne su quoi ajouter. L'homme s'empressa de continuer :

 _« Je suis passé au bureau du Shérif à l'instant mais il était vide, je serais bien allé au bureau du Maire mais… »_

Sachant que Regina avait souvent un effet dissuasif sur les habitants en demande d'aide, Charmant rassura l'homme :

 _« Ne vous inquiétez nous allons la trouver et lui en faire part. »_

Blanche et Charmant traversèrent la ville à pieds jusqu'à la mairie puis frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

 _« Mme Mills ? »_

 _« Une minute ! »_

Finissant juste à temps leur intermède et une fois Emma habillée, Regina les invita à entrer. Feintant une discussion des plus ordinaires, la blonde se tourna vers ses parents.

 _« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »_

Blanche ne fut pas surprise de trouver sa fille dans le bureau du Maire, c'était devenu une habitude depuis la malédiction qui avait touché Henry. Cependant, la prenant dans ses bras, elle sentit de nouveau le parfum de Regina sur la peau et les vêtements de sa fille. Sans plus de question, elle s'adressa à la brune visiblement embarrassée de leur présence :

 _« Regina, nous avons besoin de votre aide… Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle malédiction ait fait surface cette nuit. »_

 _« Décidément… Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois »_ répondit Regina de plus en plus agacée par les surprises que lui réservait cette ville.

 _« Nous ne vous accusons pas, nous cherchons simplement à en connaitre les raisons »_

Emma se souvenant soudainement qu'elle était Shérif s'empressa de la questionner :

 _« Une nouvelle malédiction ? Quelqu'un a disparu ? »_

 _« Non… »_

 _« A perdu la mémoire ? »_

 _« Non plus… »_

 _« Alors qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'une malédiction ait encore été jetée sur Storybrook ? »_

 _« Un homme a été témoin cette nuit d'une étrange fumée violette envahissant la ville. J'avoue ne pas avoir plus de détail ni de piste, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus vous trouver. »_

Emma réfléchit un moment, se mordit les lèvres puis se tourna vers Regina :

 _« Maintenant que vous en parlez… Quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit tout à l'heure… »_

Les regards sur elle la pressant à s'expliquer, Emma continua avec l'étrange sensation de trahir le secret de son amie »

 _« Ruby pense que le loup est revenue et qu'elle s'est de nouveau transformée cette nuit… »_

 _« C'est une information que vous comptiez garder pour vous encore longtemps Shérif ?»_

Regina s'était relevée d'un bond de sa chaise, fusillant Emma du regard, le vouvoiement érotique ayant été remplacé par un vouvoiement de colère.

 _« Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment réalisée, enfin si… j'étais venue t'en parler d'ailleurs juste avant de… enfin… »_

Blanche et David lancèrent un regard concerné à leur fille qui continua :

 _« Peu importe… Effectivement j'ai soupçonné que… peut-être quelqu'un avait ramené la magie à Storybrook »._

La Reine, choquée par cette information et par le fait qu'Emma n'en parle que maintenant, resta un moment figée, puis disparue dans un nuage violet pour réapparaitre derrière le couple Charmant.

Elle-même fut si surprise d'arriver à se téléporter qu'elle dévisagea un moment les autres personnes de la pièce avant de penser à voix haute :

 _« Rumple… »_

Il était évident que si ce nouveau tour de passe-passe ne venait pas d'elle, il ne pouvait venir que du seul Être présent dans cette ville assez puissant pour l'accomplir.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

Voici la suite, enjoy everyone.

En pleine nuit, accoudé au le muret le séparant de l'eau, M. Gold regardait la mer secouer légèrement les bateaux amarrés. Il fixa ensuite le plus grand d'entre eux en soupirant. Au moment où il allait partir, une voix relativement froide se fit entendre dans son dos :

 _« Gold… Comment avez-vous fait ce… 'tour de magie' ? si je peux m'exprimer ainsi »_

 _« De quoi parlez vous ma chère ? »_

Regina n'était pas dupe, elle reconnue ce sourire narquois au moment où Rumple se retournait.

 _« Oh ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, je sais ce que vous avez fais »_

Se rapprochant assez de lui, elle lui lança un regard entendu. Gold ne broncha pas. Elle fit donc quelques pas autour de lui en continuant :

 _« C'est une action plutôt risquée sachant que maintenant nous sommes au même niveau… »_

 _« Ne vous surestimez pas, nous ne serons jamais au même niveau… De plus, même si vous aviez l'intention de vous venger de moi de quelques manières que ce soit, rappelez-vous que je connais votre point faible.»_

Regina leva un sourcil réprobateur, son regard de Méchante Reine refaisant surface :

 _« Vous n'oseriez jamais toucher à Henry »_

 _« Qui vous parle d'Henry ? Vous vous êtes grandement ramolli depuis peu, est-ce ce monde différent, pleins de tentations… »_ Il se tourna de nouveau vers la mer en continuant :

 _« En tout cas vous avez effectivement bien changée, vous vous êtes laissée approcher comme une débutante par une sauveuse en mal d'amour. »_

 _« Ce fait ne vous regarde pas Rumple, je vous signale que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être laissée emporter par les sentiments… »_

Le Ténébreux la fixa un moment, sachant qu'il aurait toujours le dessus :

 _« J'ai toujours choisis le pouvoir, Belle est ce qu'elle est, et oui j'en suis amoureux. Mais si je devais choisir vous savez déjà où irait ma préférence. »_

 _« Alors je vous plains et je plains Belle aussi qui ne comprend toujours pas à qui elle a à faire »_ Lança Regina visiblement irritée.

 _« Oh ne vous inquiétez ni pour moi ni pour elle. Elle sait parfaitement qui je suis, contrairement à votre maîtresse… Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle serait si 'amoureuse' si elle connaissait votre passé ? Belle pour moi est une force, Emma pour vous est une faiblesse… Réfléchissez ma chère, nous n'avons pas tous droit aux fins heureuses. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes qu'un… »_ Levant le bras dans l'intention de lui adresser une boule de feu des plus ardentes, Regina fut figée par une aura bleutée serrée autour de son cou. Rumple, la main tendu vers elle, grimaça :

 _« Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, rappelez vous qui vous a formé. »_

Abandonnant finalement son l'emprise sur Regina, Rumple lui tourna le dos :

 _« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des loyers à collecter. »_

Se tenant fermement le cou, Regina eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Malgré la colère qu'il lui avait provoqué, Gold avait raison. Tout ce qu'elle avait gagné à se laisser aller c'était une faiblesse de plus. Elle n'avait pas fait tuer sa mère et arraché de ses mains le coeur de son père pour se perdre à nouveau. Elle le regarda cheminer jusqu'à la ville en boitant avant d'elle-même disparaitre dans un nuage violacé.

Au réveil, Emma grogna par manque d'air elle aussi. Son nez cherchant de l'oxygène dans une touffe de poils. Elle secoua la tête en repoussant l'objet qui l'étouffait et entendit un feulement sourd. En ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva nez à truffe avec une petite boule noire. Visiblement de la famille des félins. Emma sursauta en se redressant, s'éloignant assez de la bête pour confirmer ses doutes. Un chat noir aux yeux bleus se tenait assis là, sur son lit.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »_

Comme si un chat pouvait parler, Emma attendit une réponse avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Il lui fallait définitivement plus de sommeil… Le chat sembla ronronner en avançant à patte de velours jusqu'à atteindre l'une de ses mains. Emma, se sentant presque obligée de lui donner une caresse, s'exécuta en s'obstinant à lui parler.

 _« D'où est-ce que tu viens… Je ne pense pas que MaryMargaret ait pris l'initiative de t'adopter… elle c'est plutôt les oiseaux… Quoi que… Elle ramasserait toute la misère du monde si elle le pouvait… »_

Emma repoussa le pot de colle pour se lever et demander des comptes à sa mère. Elle s'aperçut que la boule de poils ne la lâchait plus. Descendant les marches, elle fut suivit discrètement, faisant le tour de la cuisine, elle fut encore suivit de près. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de ses parents mais il était, comme le reste de l'appartement, vide. Excepté ce ronronneur collé à ses jambes, elle était donc seule.

Emma n'aurait pas été une bonne sauveuse si elle avait laissé mourir de faim ce pauvre animal, après donc avoir pris une douche, elle ouvrit une boite de thon qu'elle versa dans une assiette au plus grand plaisir du félin.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du manoir de Regina, impatiente de revoir Henry et même si elle n'en revenait pas encore, elle était tout autant impatiente de revoir sa brune. Elle se gara devant, descendit de la voiture et fut directement plongée dans un câlin surprise. Henry l'avait entendu arriver et n'avait pas souhaité attendre plus longtemps pour aller serrer sa mère biologique dans ses bras.

 _« Ouch ! Eh doucement gamin ! »_

Emma souriait en le serrant contre elle et fut particulièrement sidérée quand elle leva les yeux sur Regina, attendant sagement au pas de la porte. La Reine portait une robe noire, plaquée contre sa peau. Découvrant assez de décolleté pour s'égarer et s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genoux, elle était magnifique. Emma fut sorti de ses songes par la voix de Regina qui se rapprochait.

 _« Bonjour Emma. »_

 _« Bonjour Regina. »_

 _« Tu es… particulièrement… »_ Ne souhaitant pas utiliser des mots tels que 'sexy' devant son fils, elle se ravisa :

 _« … en beauté aujourd'hui… »_

Regina lui sourit, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'expression qu'elle voulait employer à la base puis lui répondit :

 _« Je dois assister à plusieurs réunions importantes. Pourrais-tu amener Henry à l'école ? »_

Evidemment se fut une joie autant pour le garçon que pour la mère biologique qui acquiesça gaiement. Regina embrassa son fils puis déposa une bise sur la joue d'Emma qui la lui rendit un peu trop chaleureusement. Henry, qui entrait déjà dans la voiture n'y prêta aucune attention. Regina chuchota :

 _« Il faut qu'on parle. Tu aurais le temps de le prendre aussi à la sortie de l'école pour le ramener ? Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard je pense. »_

 _« Bien sûr… »_

Emma sentit qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour des révélations. Elles allaient enfin discuter sérieusement de leur relation et elle n'attendait que ça. Se retenant de serrer Regina contre elle, elle prit la place conducteur et entama sa journée avec entrain.


	9. Chapter 9

A part quelques disputes et un litige entre voisins Emma n'eut pas grand chose à faire dans la journée que de rêvasser à son bureau de Shérif. Les papiers qu'elle devait remplir la firent bailler et un instant elle cru trépasser en lisant des lois dépassées et rébarbatives. Elle posa la tête un moment et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormi pour ne se réveiller que bien plus tard. Elle se leva d'un bond en regardant l'horloge.

 _« Merde, Henry ! »_

Il était déjà l'heure qu'elle passe le chercher, il était même dix minutes plus tard. Elle se hâta et trouva, devant l'école, un Henry fort charmeur, parlant à une gamine à peine plus âgée que lui. Henry faisait de grands gestes et des bruits d'explosions en expliquant sa, soit-disant, dernière aventure en tant que fils de la sauveuse. Emma souriait en marchant dans sa direction et ne fut pas surprise que son fils ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. Une fois son histoire terminée il se dirigea vers Emma en lançant un dernier regard à sa dulcinée.

 _« Elle est mignonne gamin. »_

 _« Je sais oui. Avoue qu'on a quand même de bon goût en matière de femmes dans la famille »_

Il fixa Emma qui comprit aussitôt le sous entendu, elle se figea sur place toisant son fils comme s'il lui avait assénée un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il lui sourit puis couru en direction de la voiture, laissant sa mère biologique digérer la situation.

Le chemin vers le manoir fut silencieux. Henry, qui semblait content de son coup, jouait maintenant avec sa console portable, un rictus accroché aux lèvres. Il sentait qu'Emma lui jetait des regards de temps à autres, tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt anxieux.

Au manoir, Regina n'était pas encore rentrée. Henry monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs après un goûté bien mérité mais toujours dans le silence. Tout au long de celui-ci, Emma ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, alarmée mais incapable de creuser le sujet avec lui pour le moment.

Seule à présent, Emma explorait le salon, se délectant du moindre indice révélant toujours un peu plus de la personnalité de Regina. A n'en pas douter, ce n'était pas les couleurs qui étoufferaient cette pièce. Tout comme les autres, elle était épurée et seules les nuances de blanc, de gris et de noir semblaient trouver grâce aux yeux de la Reine. Emma se demanda si la chambre était dans les mêmes ton, après tout elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'y entrer. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de celle-ci, s'apprêtant à poser une main sur la clanche quand le son de la porte d'entrée claquée avec force la fit sursauter.

Elle se faufila en direction du salon et se jeta sur le sofa pour finalement prendre une position plus ou moins naturelle.

 _« Emma, je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard. La journée à été longue. »_

Regina soupira en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée puis rejoignit Emma sur le sofa.

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, j-je bouquinait »_ Emma désigna les magazines et livres éparpillés sur la table mais en lisant les titres comme 'Beautifuls Homes' ou encore 'Les incroyables aventures de Bob l'éponge', elle se mordit les lèvres. Regina laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

« _Tu n'as vraiment aucune imagination en terme d'excuses… »_

 _« Non, je crois que je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine »_ Emma riait aussi en s'enfonçant dans le sofa. Quand les deux furent calées, Emma reprit :

 _« Alors… Il fallait qu'on parle je crois. Je suis là ! »_

 _« Oui… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis le malheur qui est arrivé à Henry, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de mettre à plat certaines choses. »_

 _« A vrai dire je pense avoir été assez clair »_ lâcha Emma en se souvenant avoir confié ses sentiments à Regina dans un moment de fragilité. La brune acquiesça et continua :

 _« Je le sais… c'est justement pour ça qu'il fallait que l'on éclaircisse les choses… »_

La brune débuta son explication à une Emma de plus en plus blessée. Selon elle, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose… ç'a n'avait été que du sexe. De plus, elle ne tombait pas amoureuse des femme et elle ne couchait habituellement pas avec non plus. Elle trouva des excuses telles que sa détresse émotionnelle du moment, son manque d'affection et d'attention de la part d'un autre être humain. Bref, elle débita ses inepties avec un tel aplomb qu'Emma resta paralysée un moment. La Reine savait porter un masque de neutralité quand elle parlait de sentiments. Elle continua comme ça un moment semblant ignorer la douleur de la blonde assise à ses côtés.

Aucune des deux n'avaient entendus Henry redescendre les marches doucement. Il avait entendu le discours de sa mère adoptive et aurait eu envie de pleurer en imaginant la douleur provoquée chez Emma. Il secoua la tête en remontant silencieusement les marches, une nouvelle opération devait prendre place et comme tout ce bazar avait commencé avec sa malédiction du sommeil il décida de lui donner un nom en rapport cette fois ci.

 _« Opération Sleeping-Spell amorcée ! »_ lança-t'il en flanquant tout un tas de vêtement dans son sac à dos.

Emma sortit du manoir, retenant les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser couler devant une Regina si froide. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. La brune avait été encore plus distante que la femme qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois en arrivant dans cette ville.

Assis paisiblement à côté de la coccinelle jaune, le matou noir la regardait se diriger vers lui, visiblement dévastée. Elle le fixa étonné :

 _« Mais tu me suis ou quoi ? Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ? Tu es un chat, pas un chien… »_

Le chat n'eut que faire de ces conseils et tourna autour de ses jambes, visiblement heureux de la revoir.

 _« Laisse moi ce n'est pas le moment… »_

Elle laissa son dos reposer sur la portière de sa voiture, regardant le manoir du Maire en se demandant si Regina avait vraiment pensée ces mots. Leurs étreintes avaient été tellement fortes et réelles… Elle porta le chat dans ses bras avant de prendre la place conducteur. Elle le déposa sur le siège à coté d'elle, toujours étonnée qu'il ne bronche pas, puis prit la direction de chez elle.


	10. Chapter 10

En entrant au loft, le chat sous le bras, sa mère assise à la table feuilletant un journal la questionna :

 _« Tiens, tu recueilles des animaux toi maintenant ? J'ai quand même réussi à te transmettre quelque chose malgré la séparation »_ Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'oeil fière et ravis.

Emma posa le chat sur le sol pour prendre place à table, en face de sa mère.

 _« A vrai dire je pensais que c'était un de tes sauvetages, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a ramené ici ? »_

 _« Non, je n'ai jamais vu ce chat »_ Répondit Blanche en fixant la boule de poils visiblement content d'être parmi elles. Ses yeux bleus expressifs passèrent de l'une à l'autre puis il se risqua à un petit miaulement aigu.

 _« Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon lit ce matin »_ s'enquit Emma.

Au bout d'un moment, n'écoutant plus les réponses de sa mère, Emma fixait le sol, se repassant les paroles de Regina.

 _« Emma ? Tu pleurs ? »_

Sortie de ses pensées la blonde essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers sa mère terriblement inquiète.

 _« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, on peut le garder cet animal si tu préfères. »_

Visiblement hors sujet, Blanche sentit que sa douleurs n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, inquiète de son état.

 _« Parle moi Emma… Tu ne me confies plus rien… Tu agis étrangement ces derniers temps… »_

Emma avait désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et même si elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vie amoureuse avec sa mère, elle craqua :

 _« Je suis tombée amoureuse… »_ dit-elle en captant le regard de Blanche.

 _« Et alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi pleurs-tu ? »_

« _Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque »_ Emma laissa un sanglot accompagner sa réponse. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne souhaitait pas se confier à sa mère était qu'il lui semblait redevenir une gamine au coeur brisé par un petit camarade de classe. Sa mère adoptive avait eu le même regard de fierté et de compassion.

 _« Qui est-ce ? »_ demanda Blanche en n'ayant pourtant aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

 _« Je ne peux pas te le dire… C'est trop… bizarre… »_

 _« L'amour a bien des formes Emma, peut importe le choix de ton coeur, quand il le fait c'est que c'est le bon… »_

 _« Ou la bonne… ? »_ Lâcha soudainement Emma avant de jeter un regard d'appréhension sur sa mère. Elle fut surprise de la trouver souriante, simplement heureuse que sa fille lui fasse enfin confiance.

 _« Ou la bonne. »_ confirma Blanche.

« _Tu savais ? »_

 _« Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis ma chérie… Remarque je ne peux pas te blâmer vu comment je suis dépeinte dans vos bouquins. »_

 _Blanche fit glisser un livre laissé sur le coté jusqu'à le tenir entre ses mains ; le conte original de Blanche-Neige et les Septs Nains. Elle l'avait lu d'une traite et semblait légèrement blessée par l'image qu'elle renvoyait à travers les mondes._

 _« Non sérieusement 'Man… » Emma s'impatienta._

 _« J'ai deviné petit à petit : tes rentrées tardives, l'odeur sur toi et tes vêtements… Tes chansonnettes sous la douche… »_

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire soudainement très mal à l'aise.

 _« Mais comment as-tu deviné que c'était une femme ? »_

 _« Parce que j'ai reconnu l'odeur de son parfum. Elle porte le même depuis que je suis toute petite. »_

Emma soupira, elle était soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas.

 _« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_ Demanda Emma.

 _« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »_

 _« C'est quand même la femme qui a jeté cette malédiction, vous a séparé papa et toi et j'en passe… »_

 _« Sur le coup j'avoue avoir été effrayé mais ensuite j'ai compris… Regina a beaucoup changé, elle n'est plus la Reine froide et sadique qu'elle était autrefois. Elle semble être sur le point de redevenir celle qu'elle était quand je l'ai rencont… »_

Emma coupa sèchement la parole à sa mère :

 _« Je crois qu'elle a fait marche arrière… »_

Elle lui confia donc la discussion qu'elle eut avec Regina quelques heures avant, faisant quelques pauses dans son récit pour retenir ses sanglots. Emma ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable et n'avait jamais autant pleurer pour quelqu'un, même pas pour le père de son fils.

Blanche l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention puis, quand elle eut terminé, lui sourit chaleureusement.

 _« Je pense qu'elle t'a menti… »_

 _« Oh oui elle m'a même roulé jusqu'au bout dans la farine »_ lui répondit Emma tendant la main vers une boite de mouchoir.

 _« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, elle t'a menti en te repoussant. Regina n'est pas douée avec les émotions, je suis sûre qu'elle a préféré se protéger… Elle est simplement maladroite. »_

Emma ne prit pas la peine de répondre à nouveau. Pour elle, sa mère essayait simplement de lui remonter le moral ou se voilait la face.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Emma rêvait à une fin heureuse, de nouveau en paix dans les bras de sa brune quand un poids se posa sur elle. Elle tenta vainement de repousser ce qu'elle prenait pour un invité non désiré à qui elle n'avait pas encore donné de prénom :

 _« Dégage le chat, pas maintenant… »_

 _« Le chat ? Depuis quand tu as un chat ? »_

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son fils, les mains encore posées sur elle, cherchant du regard le chat en question. Il vit le félin confortablement endormi aux pieds de sa nouvelle maitresse. L'animal s'étira gracieusement puis fixa le garçon de ses yeux perçants.

 _« Il est adorable ! »_ Henry s'approcha de lui pour le caresser alors que sa mère biologique se redressait, groggy.

 _« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

 _« Il fallait que je vienne te trouver, sauver à mon tour la situation. Est-ce qu'il fait parti de ton opération 'chaton' ? C'est pour lui que tu l'as nommé comme ça ? »_ Enjoué, Henry prit le chat dans ses bras, malgré ses apparentes réticences, puis s'allongea à coté d'Emma en attendant une réponse.

 _« Euh… Oui c'est ça… Ce qui ne me dit pas comment tu as fait pour t'échapper de chez toi. »_

 _« Je suis sortie en douce quand maman s'est endormie. Ne t'en fais pas elle ne sait pas que je suis là »_

 _« Rassurant oui en effet… »_ Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils. _« C'est quoi cette nouvelle mission qui te pousse à faire le mur en plein milieux de la nuit ? »_

 _« Une mission de la plus haute importance. Tu sais je ne suis pas vexé que tu ai préféré me cacher la vérité mais maintenant il faut que tu réagisses ! »_

Emma le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et encore moins de quoi Henry voulait parler. Comprenant rapidement qu'elle était perdue il continua :

 _« Ma mère t'aime tu sais… Peut importe ce qu'elle a pu te dire. Tu dois la récupérer. »_

 _« Tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ? »_

 _« Non, seulement moi »_

 _« Et ta grand-mère… »_

Emma se leva de son lit, fatiguée de penser à Regina.

 _« Ecoute, il n'y a rien à récupérer. Ta mère ne veut pas de moi, elle a été assez clair tout à l'heure »_

 _« J'ai entendu votre conversation… C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je vienne. »_

La blonde passa derrière un paravent en bois pour se changer puis répondit sèchement :

 _« Donc tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je te ramène chez toi avant que Regina ne me transforme en plante verte. »_

Henry posa le chat délicatement sur la couette et sembla de plus en plus agacé.

 _« Emma ! J'ai compris que par le fait de votre amour le sortilège qui me maintenait endormit s'est rompu… La déduction est pourtant simple ! Si vos sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques la malédiction n'aurait pas été levée ! »_

Dans le silence de la chambre, Henry soupira bruyamment. Au bout d'un long moment, Emma pencha la tête pour le regarder :

 _« C'est quoi le nom de ta nouvelle opération ? »_

Henry souriait à sa mère biologique, il avait encore une fois réussi à la convaincre de se battre.


	11. Chapter 11

Précédemment :

 _—_ _« Emma ! J'ai compris que par le fait de votre amour le sortilège qui me maintenait endormit s'est rompu… La déduction est pourtant simple ! Si vos sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques la malédiction n'aurait pas été levée ! »_

 _Dans le silence de la chambre, Henry soupira bruyamment. Au bout d'un long moment, Emma pencha la tête pour le regarder :_

 _« C'est quoi le nom de ta nouvelle opération ? »_

 _Henry souriait à sa mère biologique, il avait encore une fois réussi à la convaincre de se battre.—_

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma et Henry battaient le pavé en discutant sereinement. Regina, ne se doutant pas de l'aventure nocturne de son fils, avait volontiers accepté que les deux se retrouvent pour partager une petite balade dominicale. Comme ils s'y attendaient, la brune n'avait pas souhaité les accompagner. Par contre, un autre invité auquel ils s'étaient à présent accoutumés, tentait de suivre le rythme de la marche de ses petites pattes poilues. Emma le regardait faire tout en établissant un plan avec son fils.

 _« Ce qu'il faudrait c'est que tu la surprennes avec des fleurs, un diner aux chandelles ou quelque chose comme ça ! »_

 _« Comme si ta mère avait quoi que ce soit de romantique »_

 _« Bien sûr, elle ne le montre au premier venu c'est tout »_

Emma fit une moue boudeuse, feintant d'être blessée jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ce rende compte de son pauvre choix de mot :

 _« Je ne veux pas dire que tu es n'importe quoi, juste qu'il faut creuser un peu plus… »_

 _« Même sa maison est anti-romantique… »_

Henry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa mère biologique sur ce point. Ils arrivèrent sur le port de la petite ville et marchèrent en moment entre les bateaux. Le garçon tentant tant bien que mal de remonter le moral d'Emma avec un enthousiasme débordant :

 _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle regarderait par la fenêtre tout le temps si ce n'était pas pour avoir une chance de te voir ! »_

 _« Parce que c'est une commère ? »_

 _« Pff, et pourquoi elle passerait tout son temps dans son jardin si elle n'était pas autant abattues ? »_

 _« Pour ses foutus pommiers qu'elle aime tant ! J'aurai dû tout raser… »_

 _« Emma… »_

 _« Désolée, écoute gamin, je ne vois pas trop comment accomplir cette mission »_

 _« Trop cool ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

Emma posa son regard sur Henry puis sur ce qu'il regardait intensément

 _« C'est le Jolly Roger ! »_

 _« Uh ? Le joli quoi ? »_

 _« Tu ne lisais pas les comptes de Pan quand tu étais petites ? »_

 _« Ben si peut-être… je ne me souviens plus de tout… »_

« Regarde ! » Henry avait extirpé son livre fétiche de son sac pour l'ouvrir et prouver à Emma que ce bateau était dans ce bouquin. Il faisait donc parti des histoires de la forêt enchantée.

La blonde regarda le livre, le bateau en face d'elle, puis le livre à nouveau :

 _« C'est vrai qu'il y ressemble. »_

 _« C'est lui j'en suis sûr ! »_

Henry se dirigea en courant vers le Jolly Roger et entreprit de monter à bord.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu ai le droit de faire ça Henry… Il appartient bien à quelqu'un »_

 _« Oui au Capitaine Crochet ! »_

C'était reparti, Emma secoua la tête en soupirant, qu'allait-il lui inventer encore. Remarque, depuis la fin de la malédiction elle avait rencontré des nains, des fées, un loup-garou et ses propres parents étaient eux aussi des personnages de livres pour enfant. Pourquoi le Capitaine crochet n'aurait-il pas existé ? Elle s'imaginait tomber sur un vieux pirate, une moustache démodée et les cheveux longs mais le navire semblait vide. Henry fut un peu déçus mais entreprit de fouiller un peu plus.

 _« Henry, on devrait partir… »_

 _« Encore un moment ! »_

Elle rejoignit son fils dans ce qui semblait être la cabine du Capitaine. Emma était surtout pressée de descendre de ce bateau qui tanguait légèrement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui

s'agitait sous ses pieds. Elle s'agrippa à une barre en hauteur, priant des yeux son fils de sortir de là. En ouvrant un tiroir, Henry vit le plus magnifique des pendentifs ronds en or blanc incrusté de petites pierres rouges.

 _« Wow regarde ! Il est trop beau ! Tu pourrais l'offrir à ma mère ! ? »_

 _« Oui c'est ça petit, je vais offrir à ta maman un gros pendentif volé sur le navire d'un pirate »_

Emma rit à cette idée alors que son impatience grandissait.

 _« Allez on s'en va maintenant, ce n'est pas à toi »_

Henry bouda quelques secondes mais suivit sa mère biologique à l'extérieur puis en dehors du bateau.

 _« Emma, nous devons aller voir M. Gold »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Il fait parti de ta mission ? »_

 _« Non mais dans le bouquin il est clairement écrit que le Capitaine Crochet n'a pour but que d'écorcher le Ténébreux »_

 _« Ah ? Ambitieux le pirate… Et pourquoi veut-il sa mort ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas clairement expliqué… »_

Henry rouvrit son livre à la page où Crochet sert son unique main devant son visage, semblant menacer l'Etre verdâtre en face de lui. Emma jeta un oeil dessus.

 _« Beurk, c'est Gold ça ? »_

 _« Rumplelstinlskin, oui »_

 _« Et lui là, c'est Crochet ? »_

 _« Oui… »_

 _« Plus mignon que dans nos contes. »_

Henry ferma le livre, ils avaient prit naturellement la direction du magasin de Gold.

 _« Concentre toi plutôt sur ma mère… »_

 _« Je ne fais que ça gamin… »_ souffla Emma, plus pour elle que puis lui répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Belle se tenait derrière le comptoir, penchée sur un livre racontant l'amour impossible entre un ex-taulard et une fille de bonne famille.

Elle articulait doucement en lisant à voix basse quand la cloche la fit se redresser. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emma et d'Henry. Rumple n'aimait pas trop qu'elle lise ce genre de bouquin, elle avait trop tendance à faire une liaison entre les personnages puérils de ces livres et leur propre relation.

 _« Je peux vous aider ? »_ Demanda-t'elle souriante

 _« Nous cherchons Rumple. »_ annonça Henry qui préférait définitivement appeler ce personnage pas son nom d'origine.

 _« Il n'est pas là, il est en face chez je-ne-sais-plus-qui… surement en train de le terroriser. »_

Belle tourna la tête vers les étagères pour reposer son livre visiblement triste et amère. Emma s'approcha :

 _« Belle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ L'intéressée mit un certain temps avant de faire face au Shérif.

 _« Depuis qu'il a fait revenir la magie, Rumple n'est plus le même… ou plutôt si, le même qu'avant… »_

 _« C'est donc bien lui qui était derrière tout ça… »_

Henry la fixa d'un air consterné :

 _« Ben oui, qui d'autre ? »_

 _« Ok, ok, je suis toujours la dernière à voir les choses qui semblent évidentes… J'ai compris »_

Emma poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'en revenir à Belle :

 _« Il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé brusquement de comportement depuis cette nuit là. Regina aussi. »_

Emma se rassurait comme elle le pouvait et le fait de penser que sa brune l'ait repoussé à cause d'un événement surnaturel l'apaisait. Au moins elle avait plus d'expériences dans ce domaine que dans les relations en elles-même, surtout avec les femmes.

Henry n'abandonna pas pour autant :

 _« Il faut quand même qu'on lui parle. »_

 _« Je vais voir si je le trouve, je peux vous laisser quelques minutes ? »_

 _« Pas de soucis »_ Répondit Emma, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je ne serais pas longue. » Belle sourit à Henry, prit son manteau et sortit de la boutique.


	12. Chapter 12

Restée plantée là, Emma fut surprise à nouveau par le ronronnement à ses pieds. Ce maudit chat avait dû se glisser entre les jambes de Belle au moment de sa sortie. Il fit des tours et des détours puis sauta délicatement sur le comptoir. Fixant ensuite Emma, il attendit que son regard se pose sur lui pour sauter sur une étagère du mur. La blonde l'incita à descendre mais sans résultat. Le matou têtu marqua un temps puis leva la patte doucement devant lui, atteignant une fiole verte émeraude. Voyant le drame arriver et surtout la colère de Rumple s'il arrivait malheur à ses objets, Henry eu juste le temps de s'approcher, de rattraper la fiole puis de déposer le chat à terre. Celui-ci, miaulant joyeusement, semblait heureux de son action. Henry se redressa puis au moment où il reposait le récipient, fut surpris de la lueur qui traversait ses vêtements. Il dégagea alors le pendentif de son col :

 _« Regarde Emma ! Il brille ! »_

Emma fit le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre son fils :

 _« Tu as volé le pendentif du navire ? ! Henry ! »_

 _« Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important là ! »_

Le garçon le tira de son cou et se rendit compte rapidement que l'objet brillait de plus en plus en fonction de l'orientation qu'Henry donnait à sa main. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Au summum de son intensité, le bijou brilla une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre brutalement, comme court-circuité. Une petite porte dans le mur s'ouvrit alors juste à l'emplacement de la fiole sauvé de justesse. Poussés par leur curiosité respective, les deux complices regardèrent à l'intérieur. Emma étant la seule assez grande pour atteindre le recoin, tendit la main pour en sortir une boite en bois, luisante elle aussi. Le scintillement semblait venir de l'intérieur cette fois-ci. Quelque chose dans la boite appelait Emma, du moins elle cru l'entendre. Au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir, Henry lui prit des mains pour la cacher dans son dos. Quelqu'un venait par ici. Surprise, ils eurent à peine le temps de se remettre en place devant le comptoir que Rumple rentrait dans sa boutique. Visiblement agacé de leur venus.

 _« Il parait que vous vouliez me voir. »_

* * *

Ayant trouvé une excuse bidon pour sortir de là, Emma et son fils couraient à présent comme des gamins prit sur le fait.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fait pas faire, gamin… »_

Ils stoppèrent net devant Regina leur barrant la route. Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres quand elle reconnut les deux complices.

 _« Alors on se promène ? »_

 _« On s'amuse bien oui »_ Henry força un sourire angélique alors qu'Emma avait reprit la boite, la conservant derrière elle. Regina se rapprocha d'eux, comme pour essayer de lire dans leurs regards et deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui cacher. Tout à coup, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, elle ressentait une sensation étrange au moment où elle se rapprochait de la blonde, comme si elle atteignait une partie d'elle. Le Shérif, quant à elle, eu du mal à maintenir la boite correctement, elle lui semblait chauffer de plus en plus entre ses doigts, il fallait qu'elle la lâche ou qu'elle parte.

 _« Nous n'avons pas finit notre course… Je te le ramène juste après ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr … »_ Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, Regina se décala sur le côté, laissant place à la compétition mère/fils. Les deux se regardèrent, remercièrent le Maire d'un sourire puis reprirent leur course effrénée.

Une fois au loft, ils montèrent les marches deux par deux pour atteindre la chambre d'Emma. Elle se sentait retomber en enfance quand elle était en compagnie d'Henry, elle adorait ce sentiment infantile. C'était, en quelque sorte, une manière de rattraper le passé.

Henry se jeta sur le lit, pria sa mère d'en faire de même mais surtout d'ouvrir la boite. Emma la posa devant son fils et s'aperçut des brulures superficielles recouvrant sa paume.

 _« Tu t'es brulée ? C'est la boite ? »_

 _« Je crois oui… Au moment où Regina s'approchait, j'ai senti comme une chaleur intense provenant de la boite. »_

Henry écarquilla les yeux, il entreprit de lever le petit fermoir et d'ouvrir enfin le coffret. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Emma jeta un oeil à son tour, ébahit.

 _« C-c'est… c-c'est un coeur ? »_ Prononça Henry levant les yeux vers sa mère.

 _« Oui… Comme celui qu'on a retrouvé dans les bois… Sauf que celui-ci…. »_ Elle chercha ses mots _« …Brille… ? »_

Henry atteignit une nouvelle fois son livre, il savait que cette histoire lui rappelait quelque chose.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Regina entra en furie dans le magasin qu'Emma venait de quitter. Gold se tenait là, nettoyant le coeur d'un pendentif retrouvé sur le sol. Il avait heurté le bijou par hasard et savait qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ses trophées. Pourtant, l'homme reconnu aussitôt la frappe spécifique du forgeron auquel il faisait appel dans la forêt enchantée. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir acheté puis enchanté cet objet pour quelqu'un de spécial.

 **La forêt enchantée, plusieurs années auparavant**

Rumple ne boitait plus. Il tenait le village en respect, fabriquait même de l'or et pourtant son fils n'était pas heureux. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré son coeur devenu noir, le Ténébreux était peiné que son propre fils doute de lui.

Il revint donc avec l'objet forgé pour lui, entra dans sa modeste demeure et s'affaira à enchanter le pendentif. Au retour de son fils un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, il le déposa sur la table devant ses yeux en souriant.

 _« Tiens Bae. C'est un petit cadeau pour toi. »_

Baelfire prit l'objet dans ses mains, le scrutant un moment. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père :

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est p'pa ? »_

 _« C'est un talisman fils »_

Bae le reposa aussitôt sur la table :

 _« Je ne veux pas de tes objets magiques. Ils n'apportent que le malheur. »_

 _« Pas celui-ci… Je sais que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, c'est pour ça que je t'offre le seul objet enchanté qui te permettra d'outre passer mes sorts. Tu pourras ouvrir mes cachettes secrètes pour regarder dedans si tu le souhaites, tu pourras t'assurer qu'aucun sort ne soit jeté sur qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit autour de toi. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas peur que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains ? Si tes ennemis me l'arrachaient ? »_

 _« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, seul une personne partageant le même sang que moi peut s'en servir. Et tu es mon seul fils Bae. »_

Il caressa la chevelure noire de son fils aussi affectueusement qu'il le pouvait encore, puis la souleva pour faire place au collier.

 _« Voilà, avec ça je n'aurais plus de secret pour toi. »_

De retour à Storybrook, Rumple caressait encore le talisman en pensant à son fils bien aimé. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas abandonné… L'arrivée brutale du Maire ne le fit pas sursauter, il se contenta de poser devant lui l'objet de son passé, se demandant encore comment il avait pu arriver là. Bae était-il dans le coin ? Se cachait-il de lui ? Ou cet objet était-il venu avec les deux fouineurs de tout à l'heure ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le bijou était sertit d'une dizaine de fragments de rubis, au fur et à mesure des utilisations, ces grains rouges étaient censés s'éteindre un à un. Gardant le compte du nombre de découvertes que Bae aurait faite sur les agissements de son père. Seulement, le Ténébreux en était sûr, son fils ne l'avait porté que peu de temps et ne s'en était pas servit une fois. Pourtant, un des fragments avait bien rendu l'âme…

Il leva enfin les yeux sur Regina, qui pestait violemment contre lui :

 _« Où est-il ? »_

C'était surement ça… Gold se leva de son tabouret pour se retourner vers l'endroit dans le mur où il cachait la plupart des choses de grandes valeurs. Il passa une main dessus, attendit que l'aura rouge se dissipe puis ouvrit la petite porte donnant sur un renfoncement à présent vide. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas caché sa précieuse dague ici. Il fit le lien entre le vol de l'objet qui s'y trouvait et le talisman de son fils qu'il regarda à nouveau. Regina reprit de plus belle :

 _« Vous ne m'avez pas simplement figé sur les quais l'autre matin ? Vous m'avez arraché le coeur ! »_

Le plus important pour Rumple n'était pas de contenter la Reine et encore moins de continuer son manège pour le moment. Il était trop intrigué par le fait que son fils puisse réapparaitre ainsi. Il referma le petit accès puis se retourna en adressant un sourire diabolique à la brune :

 _« Vous m'avez arraché le coeur et séparé de lui pendant des décennies, en emprisonnant Belle. Vous pensiez trouver votre bonheur ici Votre Majesté ? »_ Il sourit de plus belle, un instant Regina crut voir le Ténébreux alors qu'il continuait : _« Alors souffrez maintenant ! »_

Rumple leva une main vers Regina qui disparue soudainement dans un nuage rouge. L'homme avait bien d'autres choses à faire avant d'achever sa vengeance.

Il prit de nouveau le talisman entre ses doigts tremblants puis soupira :

 _« Bae… »_

Dans une rage démente, Regina laissait aller ses pouvoirs à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce où Rumple l'avait renvoyé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle y retourne, le Ténébreux avait été son mentor, elle connaissait sa puissance et savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids seule contre lui.

Elle s'arrêta un moment dans sa folie, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il lui avait arraché le coeur pour qu'elle n'ait pas sa fin heureuse et elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de cette maudite sauveuse. Le fait de ne plus avoir son palpitant ne lui enlevait pas cet amour, il lui était simplement impossible d'en tirer du bonheur. Si Rumple gardait son coeur, il ne lui rendrait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ses sentiments pour la blonde… Mais elle ne s'en irai jamais…

La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de mettre fin au jour de son ancienne amante. Au bout d'un moment sa blessure se refermerait tout comme les autres.

Elle se redressa, quasiment soulagée par la solution toute trouvée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. C'est avec le regard dément qu'elle fixa son miroir, oui, la solution était là. La sauveuse lui avait fait perdre la tête ? Elle réglerait ce problème à la façon de la Méchante Reine, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle envouterait même son fils pour qu'il oublie jusqu'à l'existence de sa mère biologique. Elle sourit à son reflet avant de disparaitre dans une brume violette.


	13. Chapter 13

_« Donc c'est un coeur arraché de la poitrine d'un corps… vivant… ? »_

 _« Oui c'est ça. C'était une des spécialités de la Reine selon le livre… »_

 _« Oui mais on l'a retrouvé chez Gold… »_

 _« C'est lui qui lui a enseigné, qui lui a tout enseigné. »_

Emma commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait dû se pencher plus sérieusement sur ce bouquin. Il recelait des trésors d'informations sur tous les habitants de la ville et leurs coutumes pour le moins… étranges… Il lui paraissait d'ailleurs bien maigre pour contenir autant d'histoires de vies.

Henry reprit la boite entre ses mains :

 _« Ce serait logique… »_

 _« Oh attend attend ! Laisse bien deviner cette fois ci ! »_

Emma prit un air faussement sérieux en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres feignant de réfléchir intensément. Henry souriait aux comportements joueurs qu'il adorait chez sa mère biologique.

 _« Rumple a arraché lui même le coeur de Regina… Sûrement pour lui faire payer d'avoir retenu l'amour de sa vie toutes ces années »_

Le garçon la regarda avec un air extasié, Emma trouva sa réaction un peu vexante. Elle pouvait quand même deviner certaine chose ! Henry lui sourit encore :

 _« C'est surement ça ! On a eu la même idée en même temps »_

 _« A vrai dire j'y ai pensé à la seconde où tu as ouvert cette boite, si ce coeur à réagit à proximité de Regina il y a une bonne raison.»_ Emma caressa délicatement la peau encore douloureuse en grimaçant. Henry fixa la main meurtrit de sa mère :

 _« Et puis ça expliquerait qu'elle t'ait repoussé, Rumple lui a retiré sa capacité à aimer… »_

Emma soupira, soudainement pleine d'espoir que la brune lui revienne. Henry posa la boite sur la table de chevet puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

 _« Etape suivante de la mission après manger, je meurs de faim »_ dit-il avec entrain.

Emma le suivit, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la boite qu'elle préféra finalement prendre avec elle. Rumple pouvait se téléporter n'importe où, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le coeur de Regina sans surveillance.

Une fois en cuisine, elle prépara un déjeuner pour elle et son fils, en fit même un peu plus pour ses parents si toute fois ils rentraient de leur balade en forêt, puis se dirigea vers la table.

 _« Lave toi les mains avant de manger, Henry. »_

Le garçon la toisait du coin de l'oeil, il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'Emma se comporte en mère et lui ordonne ce genre de chose. Il l'a vit sourire, de manière taquine mais elle insista. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir élevé Henry…

 _« Allez dépêche toi avant que ça refroidisse »_

Henry s'exécuta, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant la blonde s'occuper de mettre la table. Elle posa le dernier couteau à côté de l'assiette d'Henry quand elle sentit une main traverser son dos. Une main froide et sévère. Emma ne pu même pas crier de douleur, littéralement figée sur place. Au creux de son oreille, Regina murmura les dents serrés :

 _« Si je ne peux pas t'aimer, personne ne le pourra.»_

Emma était prête à s'effondrer, la Reine lui serrait le coeur de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle le tenait encore dans sa poitrine. Sa vie se terminerait-elle comme ça ? Tuer par la mère adoptive de son fils, dans une ville remplie de personnage de contes ? Comme sa fin allait être pathétique…

 _« Je vais t'arracher le coeur et en finir avec cette histoire ridicule, retrouver enfin celle que j'étais… »_ Regina souriait à pleines dents.

Emma rassembla ses dernières forces pour laisser aller sa tête en arrière et chuchoter dans l'oreille de son ancienne amante :

 _« Prends le, il t'appartient déjà… »_

Regina perdit soudainement son sourire, elle prit un temps pour forcer cette phrase à sortir de sa tête et retrouver le courage de continuer. Il le fallait, c'était sa dernière chance de redevenir maitre d'elle même.

Au moment où elle allait réduire le coeur d'Emma en cendre, un choc la transperça de part en part, ses yeux grands ouverts se figèrent au loin. Elle ressentait… ressentait tout ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer ses derniers jours, sa peine, son amour, ses sentiments. Notamment ceux pour celle qu'elle agrippait encore de l'intérieur. Comme si elle se rendait brusquement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle desserra doucement l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait encore sur le coeur de sa belle avant d'en ressortir la main. Elle dû retenir sa victime de tomber en arrière.

Henry se tenait dans son dos, le coffret encore dans une main et l'autre légèrement tendu devant lui. Il venait de remettre le coeur de sa mère adoptive là où il devrait être. Regina amena tant bien que mal la blonde vers le canapé et l'allongea délicatement. Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune en constatant le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle se tourna rapidement vers son fils qui l'avait aidé pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 _« Henry… »_

 _« Maman… »_ Répondit-il, plus heureux que jamais. Il n'avait jamais manipulé un coeur et encore moins tenté d'en remettre un à sa place mais il fallait qu'il essaie avant que sa mère adoptive ne tue sa mère biologique. Il aimait tant les deux… il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, former une famille.

 _« Merci mon garçon »_ souffla Regina à présent totalement en larme. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de contempler le corps de la blonde qui revenait doucement mais douloureusement à elle.

 _« Regina ? »_

L'intéressée acquiesça à la question sous entendu d'Emma : 'est-ce bien toi ?'. Celle-ci se redressa progressivement sur le canapé puis se leva en respirant de nouveau normalement. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Regina. C'était bien elle… Emma passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Quand la brune la serra à son tour Emma joint ses larmes aux siennes. Henry les regardait tendrement :

 _« Vous allez me faire pleurer aussi »_ dit-il en les enlaçant toutes les deux, formant un câlin à trois. Les deux mères posèrent chacune une main sur les épaules de leur fils puis se regardèrent. Regina fit apparaitre sur son visage un sourire de défiance, mais pas malsain comme ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt une invitation à se joindre à ce qui allait être surement une de ses dernières batailles :

 _« Rumple reste un problème, nous devons nous en occuper. Il n'aura de cesse de nous séparer. »_

Emma lui rendit son sourire alors qu'Henry sautillait sur place :

 _« Opération Sleeping-Spell dernière mission ! »_

Emma et Regina laissèrent échapper un rire franc en voyant leur fils aussi heureux de les retrouver comme si l'équipe était à présent au complet pour accomplir leur tache final.


	14. Chapter 14

Après une journée aussi éprouvante, Henry s'était profondément endormi sur le canapé. Regina leva la couverture jusque sous son menton pour être sur qu'il reste au chaud cette nuit. Elle resta un moment à le regarder sourire dans ses songes avant de rejoindre Emma. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois puis s'embrassèrent doucement, simplement heureuses de sentir le contact des lèvres de l'autre. Après avoir rompu le contact, Regina jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de leur fils, toujours endormi puis chuchota :

 _« On monte ? »_

Emma lui sourit en acceptant d'un signe de tête. Elles montèrent donc dans la chambre d'Emma en se tenant la main. Une fois la porte passée, la blonde amena la brune contre elle pour l'embrasser de manière bien plus fougueuse. Regina émit d'ailleurs un gémissement éloquent auquel Emma répondit par un « shhhh… » lui priant d'être silencieuse. La brune s'excusa, puis l'embrassa à son tour. Elles devraient faire un effort de titan pour rester discrète mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. A l'aveugle, Regina avança sans rompre le baiser, emmenant Emma dans sa hâte. Seulement la blonde heurta la table de nuit faisant tomber les bibelots et papiers qui régnaient dessus. Regina écarta légèrement les lèvres des siennes, laissant passer le même « shhhh » que celui d'Emma. Le rire léger de cette dernière mourut sur les lèvres de son amante qui avaient repris leur place. Emma entreprit de déshabiller Regina, d'abord en douceur puis quand ses besoins se firent plus pressant, avec fougue et passion. La brune était presque nue quand elle leva une main, provoquant le déshabillage expresse de sa blonde. Emma protesta, surprise par sa soudaine semi-nudité.

 _« Eh ! C'est tricher ça ! »_

 _« Tu veux que je te les remette ? »_

 _« Non ! »_ dit-elle d'un air fâché, elle continua en laissant finalement apparaitre un grand sourire taquin « Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. »

Regina lui rendit son sourire et pressa son corps contre le sien. Les deux femmes n'avaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Emma l'invita à s'allonger puis vint se coller à elle, l'embrassant toujours aussi fougueusement. Elle finit par se redresser, une jambe de chaque côté du corps de la brune, puis entreprit de dégrafer son propre soutient-gorge. Regina se releva légèrement aussi, s'asseyant pour atteindre son ventre et sa poitrine enfin découverte. Elle caressa chacun des seins avec ferveur puis remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. Emma commença à onduler contre la brune qui ressentit son envie et plaqua une main sur ses fesses pour appuyer son geste. La blonde étouffa un gémissement long et sensuel en retrouvant de justesse les lèvres de Regina. Elles avaient trouvé un moyen de taire les bruits suspects, du moins assez pour qu'ils restent dans l'intimité de la chambre. Regina pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes en sachant que son prochain mouvement serait une torture pour Emma si elle devait rester complètement muette. La brune descendit donc une de ses mains, atteignant le bas ventre d'Emma, puis fit en sorte qu'elle atteigne son but. Elle fit encore appel à la magie pour faire disparaitre le dernier tissus qui la gênait puis le remplaça de sa main agile. Elle caressa le clitoris déjà dur de sa blonde, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Emma eut tellement de mal à retenir ses complaintes qu'elle mordit la lèvre de Regina. Celle-ci décida de la pénétrer sans perdre une seconde de plus. Elle sentit Emma se contracter sur ses doigts et prendre un rythme de plus en plus soutenue. Regina s'aida de son autre main, toujours posée sur les fesses de son hôte, pour intensifier les vas et viens. Emma fut prise de secousses intenses alors qu'elle approchait de son orgasme. Elle l'atteignit rapidement, se faisant violence pour rester encore une fois la plus silencieuse possible.

Son corps se relâcha doucement alors que Regina se laisser tomber en arrière accompagnant la blonde qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

 _« Oh mon dieu… Comment tu fais pour me faire jouir aussi facilement… »_ Laissa échapper Emma. Fière d'elle, Regina ne répondit pas.

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça avant qu'Emma ne relève la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Une fois remise, elle pria Regina de s'allonger sur le ventre, pressant son corps de nouveau contre le sien. Elle couvrit son cou de baisers sensuels puis prit un de ses lobes entre ses lèvres, elle savait que Regina aimait ça. Elle sentit d'ailleurs le corps de la brune onduler contre elle. Elle embrassa ensuite son dos, laissant de légères traces de morsure ça et là puis, agissant de même sur les fesses parfaites de sa brune remarqua que ces petites attentions lui plaisaient particulièrement. Elle passa les doigts entre ses cuisses, que Regina ne mit pas longtemps à écarter un peu plus, pour entrer en elle. Elle positionna son corps de nouveau contre le sien, lui faisant l'amour avec autant de délicatesse et de fougue que possible. Laissant ses gestes traduire ses sentiments aussi doux que vifs. Regina souffla plusieurs fois son prénom et la pria d'accentuer ses mouvements. Emma se plaça de telle sorte qu'elle puisse caresser le clitoris de la brune tout en laissant ses doigts aller et venir en elle. Regina enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, étouffant presque complètement des cris fiévreux et saccadés.

A nouveau sur le dos, Regina tenait fermement Emma contre elle, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front de temps à autre. Elle chercha à redresser la tête de sa blonde au moment où elle eut enfin envie de se dévoiler :

 _« Je t'aime Emma »_

L'intéressée laissa briller un sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle déposa ensuite sur celle de Regina. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts mais la brune vit une grimace douloureuse sur le visage d'Emma qui ne tarda pas pour lui donner une explication :

 _« Je me suis brulée… »_

 _« Je n'étais pas si chaude que ça toute de même »_ lança Regina de manière sarcastique.

Emma ricana puis lui expliqua pourquoi une partie de sa main était dans cet état :

 _« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant… Tu as du souffrir en me faisant l'amour… »_

 _« Je ne l'ai même pas senti… Et puis qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, un bisou magique ? »_

Regina sourit tendrement puis frôla la main blessée avec l'une des siennes entourée bientôt d'une aura violacée. Emma fut surprise quand elle regarda à nouveau sa peau, plus aucune trace de brulure n'apparaissait. Elle embrassa de nouveau Regina puis la couvrit de nouveau de son corps.

 _« Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te remercier… »_

Regina lui adressa alors un sourire coquin et impatient en l'enlaçant à nouveau

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux yeux bleus toisaient les amantes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir se séparer. Attendant son heure, il préféra pour le moment, disparaitre dans la nuit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Désolée je n'ai pas**

 **eu le temps d'écrire hier. Voilà donc une suite plus longue aujourd'hui !**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ils font toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Au petit matin le couple Charmant rentra les bras chargés. Les tentes dans une main et un sac dans l'autre, David referma la porte d'un coup de pieds, prenant le risque de réveiller l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans l'appartement. Sa femme se retourna vers lui :

 _« David ! sois plus discret ! Il n'est que 6h… »_

 _« Désolée… »_ fit-il d'une moue gênée.

Blanche posa ce qui l'encombrait délicatement sur la table mais fut surprise de trouver Henry sur le canapé, la fixant d'un regard exténué.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon petit prince ? »_

Le garçon s'étira en souriant, repensant au succès de sa mission.

 _« Je me suis endormi là hier soir. »_

 _« Et Emma ne t'a pas monté pour te coucher près d'elle ? »_

 _« A mon avis il n'y a plus de place dans le lit du haut »_ sourit-il avec malice, puis se levant pour voir ce que Blanche avait ramené. _« Super ! Tu as pensé aux croissants ! »_

Blanche comprit rapidement le sous-entendu du garçon mais se figea au son de la voix de son mari :

 _« Comment ça 'plus de place' ? Elle a ramené quelqu'un ? Ici ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait ce problème à son âge… »_

 _« David… »_ souffla Blanche en se tournant pour lui faire face. _« Où est le problème ? Elle est grande. »_

 _« Oui enfin si j'ai bien compris elle a 'ramené' quelqu'un dans son lit, sous notre toit et en présence d'Henry ? D'autant plus qu'on ne lui connait aucun prétendant dans cette ville donc c'est quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait que peu elle aussi. »_ Charmant finit sa phrase avec un air de dégout et de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de sa fille. Elle lui avait parue si responsable et respectueuse.

Blanche se mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait pas parlé des sentiments qu'Emma avaient pour Regina à l'homme de sa vie et même si elle n'allait surement pas avoir le culot de vérifier, elle savait qu'il s'agissait bien de Mme le Maire au côté de sa fille en cet instant.

Henry resta mué également, il pensait que son grand-père avait été mis au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il comprit à la tête de Blanche que son silence sur cette affaire avait une raison, et une bonne. Dans son livre préféré, Henry avait pu suivre plus ou moins les malheurs provoqués par la Méchante Reine sur leur couple et leur royaume, et même s'il savait qu'elle s'était particulièrement acharnée sur Blanche il savait aussi que cette dernière avait un trop grand coeur pour ne pas lui avoir déjà pardonné. Henry examina sa grand-mère un moment, se demandant si lui aussi serait capable de tant de bonté envers une femme ayant jurée sa perte.

Charmant, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa femme, elle l'empêchait d'aller en découdre avec sa fille et son 'invité'. Il était chez lui tout de même !

 _« Elle n'a pas 15 ans David ! Laisse la descendre et s'expliquer le moment venu. Tu es ridicule. »_

David se décida à rester pour ranger les affaires qui trainaient et ne s'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi son rôle de père resurgissait aussi violemment après 28 ans.

Blanche prit une grande inspiration en se demandant comment annoncer la chose à son mari et comment allait-il la prendre… Surement très mal… Malgré son air courtois, il n'avait jamais pardonné la Reine pour tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait.

Dans la chambre, Emma se réveilla la tête sur la poitrine de Regina. Sa respiration fluide et régulière la rassurait, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle sentit la main de sa brune caresser son dos puis ses boucles blondes avec tendresse.

 _« Bonjour Princesse »_

 _« Bonjour mon ange »_ répondit Emma qui se figea instantanément en comprenant le choc de Regina. Elle comprit aussi que la brune l'avait simplement appelé par son réel titre de Noblesse et non d'un petit nom mielleux comme celui qu'elle-même venait d'utiliser. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard agité de Regina puis en déduisit :

 _« Trop tôt… Désolée. »_

Son sourire de gamine confuse fit rapidement craquer la brune qui la serra contre elle.

 _« Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer Emma mais il me semble bien avoir entendu la porte claquer il y a peu »_

 _« hm… et ? »_ demanda Emma qui avait entreprit de réinvestir le corps de son amante

 _« Tes parents je suppose… Tu as pensé à leur réaction quand nous allons descendre ensemble ? »_

 _« À vrai dire je ne pensais plus jamais sortir de ce lit, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »_

 _« Emma… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ répondit l'intéressée de plus en plus agacée par le fait que la Reine ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de finir rouée de coups par tes parents sans pouvoir me défendre vu que me servir de mes pouvoirs contre eux serait surement dommageable pour nous. »_

Emma acquiesça vivement puis sourit à Regina, véritablement nerveuse.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère sait déjà et elle a dû en parler à David. Ce sera peut être un peu gênant au moment du premier regard mais ensuite on en rira »_

 _« Je ne crois pas ma chère »_ Répondit Regina qui sentit tout le poids du corps de sa blonde tombé sur elle. On était reparti pour des 'ma chère', 'Mlle Swan' etc. Après tout ce qu'elles venaient de vivre ? Emma se convaincu que la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir aux convenances simplement pour capter entièrement son attention. Elle posa donc son menton sur ses mains restées sur la poitrine de Regina puis l'écouta enfin.

 _« Ta mère t'a raconté comment elle a épargné ma vie ? »_

Emma secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Regina commença donc son récit, l'embuscade dont elle avait été la victime, sa capture par Blanche et Charmant, son enfermement puis son exécution.

 _« Au moment où les flèches allaient m'atteindre, ta mère a stoppé mon exécution. Elle m'a épargné… »_

 _« C'est une bonne chose, non ? »_

 _« Oui évidemment… même si je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance à ce moment là… »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Ta mère est venue me trouver le lendemain, me proposant de me libérer contre l'abandon de toutes formes de vengeance envers eux ou les habitants du Royaume. Elle pensait qu'en me donnant un exemple d'indulgence et de pardon je serais touchée et aurait enfin la force de changer. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

 _« Je l'ai poignardé »_ Répondit-elle sans sourciller.

 _« Quoi ? ? »_ demanda Emma les yeux écarquillés

 _« Ne t'emballe pas… Avec l'aide de Rumple la lame ne lui a fait aucun mal. Il a simplement jeté un sort pour que je ne puisse plus faire de mal au couple favoris du royaume… »_ Regina se perdit tout à coup dans ses pensées, elle avait mis de côté cette colère dont elle se souvenait soudainement. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Emma et comprit qu'elle en avait maintenant toutes les raisons du monde.

 _« C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté depuis ? »_

 _« Ils ne sont invulnérables pour moi que dans notre monde, dans celui-ci je pourrais aisément…»_

Regina ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'était pas utile qu'elle froisse la blonde.

Emma réalisa alors rapidement que cette malédiction qui les avait réuni n'était dû qu'à la soif de vengeance de son amante. Elle hésita puis demanda quand même :

 _« Pourquoi tu ne les a pas tué en arrivant ici alors. »_

 _« Parce qu'il n'y a pas meilleure vengeance que de voir son ennemi perdre tout ce qui lui reste. Blanche n'avait plus son Charmant, plus de royaume, plus d'amis… C'était délectable… »_

Emma fut surprise par le regard noire de Regina alors qu'elle se souvenait du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait emmené Blanche au chevet de son prince. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle avait ressenti un vif plaisir quand sa meilleure ennemie ne reconnu son mari, allongé dans le coma.

 _« Tu penses donc que mon père ne te pardonnera jamais ? »_ Comment le pourrait-il, pensa Emma en digérant cette histoire.

 _« Jamais… Ta mère a voulu m'épargner mais ton père s'y est toujours opposé. Il voulait ma mort et je pense qu'il la veut encore. »_

 _« Non ne dis pas ça, tu as vu comment il t'a défendu devant tous les habitants de storybrook ? Il a plaidé ta cause avec conviction. »_

 _« Je pense qu'il a choisit la paix. Ça n'aurait rien arrangé que quelqu'un me tue. Par contre le fait d'avoir touché à sa fille alors là… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait la même indulgence. »_

Emma réfléchit un moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Regina.

 _« Alors je te propose simplement que tu te téléporte de ma chambre à la tienne pour le moment et moi j'entreprends d'annoncer ça en douceur à David, ok ? »_

Regina consentie à se lever, se rhabiller puis, après avoir embrassée une dernière fois sa blonde, à s'évaporer dans un nuage violet. Une fois la brune envolée, Emma s'habilla à son tour et se prépara mentalement à livrer une nouvelle bataille.

Sorti de sous le lit, le félin fouineur sauta par la fenêtre. Traversa une partie de la ville puis gratta à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, dévoilant un Ténébreux plus que ravis de voir ce petit client 'frapper' à sa boutique.

 _« Entre mon cher. Raconte moi ce que tu as découvert. »_

Le chat attendit sagement au milieu de la pièce que Rumple agite le poignet pour retrouver sa forme initial.

 _« Tu me paiera ça un jour crocodile… »_

Rumple eu un rire narquois en passant derrière son comptoir.

 _« Allez ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais que si ce que tu me rapportes sert mes intérêts je te laisserais repartir toi et ton équipage. Peut-être même avec un petit cadeau en prime. »_

L'homme habillé de cuir noir passa la seule main valide qui lui restait dans ses cheveux en s'admirant dans un miroir.

 _« Je pourrais aussi tout raconter à la sauveuse, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de te faire plier »_

 _« Il faudrait encore que tu puisses parler. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien rester un chat pour le restant de tes jours… Allez, maintenant montre moi que tu es capable de faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts »_ Se versant une tasse de thé, Rumple leva la tête un moment puis se corrigea non sans glousser _« enfin 5 si je ne m'abuse »._

Amusé par sa propre boutade, il porta la tasse brulante à ses lèvres en fixant l'homme qu'il tenait sous son joug. Celui-ci se retenait de plonger son crochet dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Arrivé ici dans le but de le tuer, il n'avait pas pris en compte le risque que le Ténébreux ait pu ramener la magie dans ce monde qui en était dénué. Il serra les dents, laissant apparaitre une palpitation sur sa joue, puis finit par céder :

 _« Il semblerait que votre sauveuse et notre Reine bien aimée aient passé le 'cap supérieur' »_ commença-t'il en mimant les guillemets d'une main. _« Il semblerait aussi que seul son fils et sa mère soit au courant de son aventure. Elle s'apprête à apprendre la nouvelle à son père »_

Gold finit sa tasse avant de commenter :

 _« Et je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas autant compréhensif que sa femme. »_

Rumple se souvient avoir été sollicité pour trouver une solution au problème 'Regina' il y a quelques décennies de cela. Le prince était venu le trouver pour lui commander un poison mortel qu'il pourrait glisser facilement dans l'eau ou dans la nourriture qu'on servait à la Reine déchue en cellule. Blanche l'avait épargné mais lui avait bien la ferme intention de tuer la Méchante Reine sur le champs. Seulement, sa femme ne devait pas connaitre les raisons du trépas de sa belle mère, au pire, cela devait passer pour un suicide. Sinon elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été contre son avis.

Cependant, le Ténébreux l'en dissuada. Il préféra lui confier un sort qui pourrait les protéger tous les deux de toutes tentatives d'assassina perpétrés par la Reine. Il fallait qu'il sauve la vie de sa petite protégée, du moins le temps qu'elle lance le sort noir. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'utilité pour lui elle pouvait bien mourir…

L'idée qu'elle puisse être tué par le prince pour avoir osé toucher à sa fille le fit jubiler.

 _« Bien… j'ai quelques potions à faire… Continu de fouiner et tu auras ce que tu désires, pirate. »_

L'homme devant lui le toisa un moment puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte, il fut stoppé net.

 _« Pas comme ça voyons. Tu sais que certains habitants de cette ville pourraient te reconnaitre… Belle y comprit. »_

Rumple agita encore une fois sa main, redonnant la forme voulu au pirate désabusé. De nouveau devenu félin, il feula en direction du Ténébreux puis parti en courant.


	16. Chapter 16

Se tenant devant son père, Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, la rouvrit puis la ferma de nouveau… Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. David la dévisageait, perdu par son attitude plus que curieuse. Blanche regardait sa fille se battre entre ses pensées et ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle décida de voler à son secours. Elle attrapa sa fille par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, une fois hors de porté d'oreilles et d'yeux, elle chuchota :

 _« Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant, tout le temps que tu ne sais pas exactement quoi dire en tout cas… »_

 _« Si tenté que je trouve un jour quoi dire… »_

Blanche serra les mains de sa fille dans les siennes puis lui proposa :

 _« Si tu veux j'attends d'être seule avec lui ce soir et je lui en parle, je lui ferais du charme. »_

Emma grimaça à l'idée

 _« Yerk M'an… épargne moi les détails. »_

Blanche retint un rire à la tête que prenait sa fille à l'instant, elle avait vu cette même mimique sur le visage d'Henry. Elle n'était pas sa mère pour rien.

 _« Non pas comme ça… Allez, va tranquillement faire ce que tu dois faire et laisse moi m'occuper de ton père, ok ? »_

Remerciant sa mère, Emma la prit dans ses bras :

 _« Ok… »_

Provenant de la cuisine, une voix impatiente se fit entendre :

 _« Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »_

Sur le chemin qui le menait chez Emma, le Chat Crochet se convaincu finalement que de prévenir la sauveuse serait surement le plus avantageux pour lui. Elle saurait comment vaincre le Ténébreux ou du moins comment le libérer lui de sa condition. Les croquettes et les boites de thons avaient assez durées. Mais comment lui faire comprendre… Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas écrire…

Grimpant le long de la fenêtre, il trouva celle-ci fermée. Il vit qu'Emma et son fils étaient allongés sur le lit, regardant de vieilles photos.

Dès la sortie de l'école, Henry avait souhaité en savoir plus sur l'enfance de sa mère biologique et était vraiment triste en apprenant qu'elle avait été ballottée de foyers en foyers. C'est à ce moment là qu'il mesura sa chance d'avoir été adopté par Mme Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrook. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais, il fallait le reconnaitre, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il grandisse dans les meilleures conditions.

Le garçon leva la tête vers la fenêtre et vit le chat gratter misérablement à la vitre. Il entreprit donc de lui ouvrir.

 _« Laisse-le dehors ce sac à puce »_

 _« Mais… le pauvre… il va avoir froid… »_

 _« Froid ? Tu as vu l'épaisseur de sa fourrure ? »_

 _« Il faut bien qu'il ait un toit, tu sais comme c'est important… »_

Emma lui lança un regard outré, utiliser cette excuse pour la faire craquer était réellement de la triche.

Fiers de lui, Henry souriait brillamment à sa mère qui soupira en retournant à ses photos. Non content qu'on l'ai enfin entendu s'user les griffes sur le verre, le matou sauta sur le lit. Ne lui prêtant aucune attention, Emma continua de conter l'histoire de son adolescence au garçon qui s'était réinstallé à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est encore le chat qui suscita leur intérêt. Les yeux rivés sur une de ses pattes, il s'évertuait à ne sortir qu'une griffe voulant mimer son crochet. C'était plus dur qu'il n'avait imaginé. Comprenant qu'il était observé il lança enfin son plan ; il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, sortie la griffe qu'il souhaitait tout en laissant son autre patte avant sur ton petit torse poilu. Il ferma également un oeil, il se disait que mimer un pirate devait aussi passer par la perte d'un globe oculaire dans l'esprit de beaucoup. Pour finir, il força un miaulement rauque comme pour appuyer son imitation.

Henry et Emma le regardèrent estomaqués puis se toisèrent mutuellement,

 _« Emma… ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ton chat ? »_

 _« Une crise d'épilepsie ? »_ Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'image qu'il renvoyait était simplement celui d'un matou avec une patte toutes griffes dehors, prenant la position d'un suricate lanceur de clins d'oeil.

En entendant leurs commentaires, le Chat Crochet retomba sur ses quatre pattes, déçus de ne pas avoir fait impression. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour être reconnu ! Même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Emma et son fils, ils avaient quand même dû lire son histoire quelque part !

Vexé, il s'allongea de nouveau pour réfléchir à une nouvelle idée. Emma et Henry constatant qu'il 'allait mieux', se replongèrent dans les souvenirs de la blonde. Faisant défiler les photos une à une dans ses mains, elle s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Celle de Neal. Ce fut un instant bref puisqu'elle essaya de passer rapidement à la suivante mais son fils n'était pas dupe, il l'avait vu s'attarder dessus.

 _« C'est qui ça M'man ? »_

Henry aimait bien la surnommer comme ça pour la faire craquer et obtenir ce qu'il désirait en temps voulu. Ce n'était pas spécialement méchant, il savait ne pas trop user de cette carte, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Emma se racla la gorge, soudainement à court de mot. Elle jeta la photo devant les genoux de son fils dans un geste décidé et ferme. Elle devait lui parler de son père… Emma hésita un instant, l'idée d'en parler à Regina avant lui traversa l'esprit. Elle finit par secouer la tête en supprimant un rire, voilà qu'elle se sentait déjà fermement en couple avec Mme le Maire ! Assez pour commencer des réunions de famille à trois autour d'une table pour parler de choses difficiles à dire à leur fils. Cette idée lui semblait soudainement plaisante… Mais même si leur relation n'avait pas de nom, elles n'étaient pas 'en couple'… Si ?

 _« Emma ? »_ appela Henry légèrement inquiet de l'attitude de sa mère.

 _« C'est… C'est ton père sur la photo »_

Ça y est, c'était enfin tombé. Henry regarda la photo, choqué de la révélation. Il n'avait pas osé lui poser des questions sur son père et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une photo de lui sous le nez.

Chat Crochet (appelons le ainsi maintenant) avait ouvert brutalement ses petites paupières pour poser ses yeux bleus sur la photo. Ce visage lui semblait familier… A vrai dire il n'avait plus vraiment de doute sur l'identité du père d'Henry depuis que celui-ci avait réussi à déjouer un sort scellé par la magie du sang. Le garçon avait bien réussi à faire fonctionner le collier que Crochet avait lui même ramené avec lui.

Du temps où il naviguait avec Baelfire, ce dernier lui avait tout raconté sur la dague de son père et sur le pendentif qui lui permettrait d'annuler ou de repérer les sorts lancés par celui-ci. Seulement ce pendentif était trop important et trop fort pour lui, il l'avait enterré quelque part dans la Foret Enchantée et ne l'avait pratiquement jamais porté. Le Capitaine du Jolly Roger n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher ce Talisman après le départ de son moussaillon.

Le félin eu soudain une idée, laissant la mère et le fils s'expliquer, il reparti par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le Talisman et qu'il le ramène à Henry. Le sort qui le maintenait dans ce petit corps avait été lancé par Rumple, il pouvait donc être brisé par le fils de Baelfire. Au moins ça méritait un essai.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Emma et Henry atteignaient le porche de l'immense maison de Regina. La blonde frappa et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux mais personne n'était derrière. Au fond du salon, Regina avait fait un simple geste de la main pour que la porte laisse entrer ses deux invités tant attendus. Ceux-là entrèrent dans ce qui était encore véritablement un chantier. Ils traversèrent l'entrée puis arrivèrent dans une salle où une guerre mondiale avait dû se dérouler. Regina, qui était jusque là accroupi pour ramasser quelques bouts de verres, se redressa pour les saluer. Henry vint la serrer contre lui alors qu'Emma se contenta d'une bise chaleureuse. Nul besoin de démonstration devant leur fils.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Un tremblement de terre ? »_ Se risqua Emma.

 _« On peut dire ça. »_ Répondit simplement Regina.

La brune leur expliqua rapidement la raison d'un tel désordre puis se remit au travail. Henry monta poser ses affaires et préparer les devoirs qu'il avait pour le lendemain. Emma regarda autour d'elle puis se tourna vers la brune :

 _« Pourquoi ne pas simplement… »_ Elle finit sa phrase en tentant d'imiter les mouvements de mains gracieux de la Reine quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs… Mais échoua lamentablement.

 _« Tout est dans le poignet, Shérif »_

La blonde sourit puis lui adressa un clin d'oeil coquin :

 _« Une démonstration Mme le Maire ? »_

L'intéressée poussa un soupire en souriant. Cette blonde était vraiment insatiable.

 _« Nan sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs pour ranger tout ce merdier ? »_ Insista la blonde qui ramassait ce qu'elle pouvait au passage. Regina ne répondait pas, Emma fixa donc son regard sur elle, la trouvant à quatre pattes, la main tendu sous un meuble. La blonde passa en revu les courbes parfaites de sa brune avant de continuer : _« Oublie ma question, je préfère définitivement cette manière de faire »_

Regina se retourna vers elle pour la prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage. Cachant l'envie qui la tenaillait soudainement, elle se rapprocha de la blonde. Elle sentit que cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir et à respirer.

 _« Trêve d'obscénité, pour le moment… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour Gold. »_ Lâcha soudainement Regina en retournant à ses affaires.

A cela, Emma ne put qu'acquiescer retrouvant enfin son souffle. Elle était toujours autant étonnée de voir l'effet qu'avait la brune sur elle et il était sûr qu'elle en jouait.

Durant la soirée, une fois le rangement et le diner terminés, ils regardèrent un film tous les trois collés sur le sofa. Un des meilleurs moment des semaines passées.

 _« Il est l'heure Henry, au lit ! »_

 _« Mais M'an ! »_

 _« Pas de 'mais', demain il y a école. Fais un bisous à Emma et monte. »_

 _« Est-ce que Emma peut venir me border ? »_

 _« Parce que tu as encore besoin de quelqu'un pour venir te border ? »_

Regina resta stoïque un moment puis flancha devant les yeux de chiens battus de son fils.

 _« Bon ok… »_

Emma et Henry montèrent rapidement. Une fois dans son lit, Henry lança un regard triste à sa mère biologique que celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 _« À quoi tu penses gamin ? »_

 _« Tu crois que je le rencontrerai un jour ? »_

Sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de son père, Emma remonta la couverture tendrement sur lui avant de lui répondre :

 _« Je ne sais pas Henry. Peut-être… Je ne peux rien te promettre. »_

 _« Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux de la famille qu'on forme tous les trois. »_

Emma rougit brusquement puis sourit à son adorable fils si compréhensif. Elle embrassa son font puis répondit avant de refermer la porte :

 _« Bonne nuit, mon fils. »_

Henry sourit dans le noir et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour eux, ils auraient leur fin heureuse.

Au salon, Emma retrouva Regina perdue dans ses pensées, le regard happé par le feu de cheminé et un verre de vin blanc dans une main. La blonde s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras au dessus de son épaule pour l'inviter à s'appuyer contre elle. La brune se laissa faire, heureuse de retrouver ce contact chaleureux. Devinant son inquiétude, Emma commença :

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen d'arrêter Gold, dague ou pas »._

 _« Dague ou pas ? La dague du Ténébreux est bien la seule chose qui pourrait le stopper. »_

Finalement agacée par le refus de vois la vérité en face d'Emma, Regina se redressa.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rende compte contre quoi on va devoir se battre… »_

 _« Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable… »_

 _« Il a formé ma mère, il m'a formé moi… Il est bien plus puissant que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. »_

 _« Alors il faudra être plus maligne que lui. »_

 _« Je suppose »_ Finit par accorder Regina en posant son verre. Elle continua sur un ton plus sec : _« il risque de s'en prendre à Henry tu sais. »_

 _« S'il avait voulu le faire il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »_

 _« Il n'a pas réussi à nous séparer, il va forcement taper fort la prochaine fois… Et il connait notre point faible. »_

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, pesant les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amante. Elle se blottit contre elle, serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Regina la serra à son tour, les deux perdues dans leur moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chez les Charmants, il en était tout autre. Blanche tentait d'expliquer, tant bien que mal, que leur fille était tombée amoureuse de Regina et qu'elles entretenaient donc à présent une relation. Sérieuse ou non Blanche ne le savait pas mais ce n'était pas le plus important à cette heure.

 _« Tu sais le jour où Emma est rentrée dans la matinée, visiblement fatiguée de sa nuit… »_

 _« Tu veux dire le matin où nous étions mort d'inquiétude ! Bien sur que oui. »_ Répondit David en prenant une gorgé de son café d'après diner. _« Où veux-tu en venir Blanche ? Ça fait trente minutes que tu tournes autour du pot. »_

 _« Tu te souviens quand j'ai bloqué sur l'odeur qu'elle avait sur elle à ce moment là ? »_

 _« Oui, tu as marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un parfum et m'a envoyé sur les roses au moment où je t'ai demandé une explication. »_

 _« Ouais…_ » Dit-elle gênée. _« Eh bien j'ai simplement compris à ce moment là qu'Emma voyait quelqu'un … et surtout j'ai compris qui… »_

 _Blanche… Elle a ramené quelqu'un ici… qui s'est éclipsé je ne sais comment d'ailleurs… Donc moi aussi je sais qu'elle voit quelqu'un »_

 _« Eclipsé est bien le terme mon chéri… Cette personne n'est pas sortie par la fenêtre ou la porte… Elle s'est véritablement éclipsée pour ne pas nous affronter… Particulièrement toi je pense… »_

 _« Moi pourquoi ? Et éclipsé par magie tu veux dire ? Mais il n'y a que… »_

David ouvrit de grand yeux ronds, un nom venait de lui traverser l'esprit. La grimace de dégout qui traversa son visage fit peur à Blanche… Il n'allait peut-être pas accepté la Reine aussi par le fait que c'était une femme. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été confronté à ce cas de figure ou n'en avait jamais franchement parlé. Il réussit enfin à vomir un nom :

 _« GOLD ? »_

Snow souffla d'agacement et se demandait comment son mari pouvait être si idiot parfois.

 _« Mais non pas Gold voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'Emma pourrait bien faire avec un monstre pareil. »_

David réfléchit donc encore et ne trouvait pas d'autre personne en dehors de Rumple ou de Regina qui possédaient le pouvoir de téléportation. Pour lui, il était improbable qu'il puisse s'agir de la Reine, il ne s'arrêta même pas sur cette pensée.

 _« Fais un effort… »_ S'impatienta Blanche.

Voyant que David ne trouvait pas, sa femme finit par trouver le courage :

 _« Regina… »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Notre fille est tombée amoureuse de Regina… Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque »_

Sur le moment, Charmant pensait que sa femme se moquait de lui mais voyant son regard franc et sincère il se figea.

 _« Ce n'est pas si grave… Après tout comme tu le disais toi même, Regina n'est plus ce qu'elle était, elle a changé. »_

Son prince ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, changé en statue par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Blanche continua :

 _« Et puis c'est une bonne chose pour Henry aussi, tu verrais comme il est heureux… »_

David ne bronchait toujours pas, Blanche perdit patience :

 _« Dis quelque chose David, s'il te plait ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… »_

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, David sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. De légères étincelles rouges éclatèrent ici et là sur sa peau. Blanche ne sembla pas remarquer le sort qui envahissait soudainement son mari. Le visage de celui-ci était à présent tordu par la haine quand il répondit :

 _« Je vais la tuer… »_ Avant de se lever pour sortir en trombe de l'appartement.

Blanche n'avait pas bougé, paralysé par l'expression qu'elle avait aperçu sur le visage de David. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle attrapa sa veste pour le suivre en courant.

Dans la rue, David marchait à grand pas vers la maison du Maire. Décidé de lui faire payer pour avoir salit sa fille. Noyé dans sa colère, il n'entendit pas les bruits de cannes s'éloigner de l'autre coté de la rue et encore moins la voix de sa femme le priant de stopper.

Au Manoir, les deux femmes avaient déserté le salon. À présent occupée à jouer à « qui craquera la première ? » assises sur le lit. C'était au tour d'Emma de titiller la brune, une main sur sa cuisse, les lèvres dans son cou, cherchant le point déterminant de non retour qu'elle avait pourtant su trouver plusieurs fois auparavant. Seulement Regina résistait, elle le sentait, elle ne voulait pas perdre. La blonde prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Regina émit un gémissement à peine audible en s'agitant peu à peu.

 _« Tu as perdu ! »_ informa la blonde à la brune qui bougonna.

 _« Mon tour »_ Lui répondit donc Regina, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Emma avala difficilement sa salive en attendant sa sentence. Même si elle se savait forte à ce genre de jeu, Regina avait définitivement un vaste pouvoir sur elle.

Regina se positionna doucement derrière elle, l'entourant de ses longues jambes, elle se plaqua contre son dos. Elle entreprit ensuite de mettre d'un côté la chevelure blonde d'Emma pour venir placer un baiser tendre et brulant au creux de son cou. Rien que ça fit tourner la tête à la victime, contamné à ne rien laisser transparaitre. Emma tenta de se calmer en parlant :

 _« C'est un jeu stupide… »_

 _« C'était ton idée… »_

« _Ah ?… »_ Dit-elle dans un souffle qui aurait pu ressembler à un gémissement. Regina continuait pourtant son chemin. Si elle devait faire perdre la blonde c'était avec une complainte franche et audible. Heureusement pour elle deux, cette maison étant bien plus grande que l'appartement des Charmants, Henry pouvait dormir à poings fermés.

 _« Hm-hmmm »_ Murmura la Reine comme un soupir de désir au creux de l'oreille d'Emma. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que la blonde était encore plus réceptive si elle émettait des sons, des mots, des phrases… Elles n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de ses mains mais ça bouche avait bien d'autres talents.

 _« Je sens que tu as envie de moi… »_ Continua-t'elle. Comme prévu, Emma crispa une main sur la jambe de sa tentatrice mais n'émit aucun son. La Reine reprit donc :

 _« Depuis le premier jour… Pendant nos batailles, nos disputes… Tu avais envie de me déshabiller et de me pénétrer jusqu'à me faire crier ton prénom. »_

Le souffle chaud dans son cou et ces mots prononcés de plus en plus crument dans son oreille fit craquer la blonde qui expira une lamentation douloureuse, il fallait qu'elle soit libérée maintenant.

 _« Tu as perd… »_ Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma lui sautait littéralement dessus, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos. Aussi efficace que sa magie, c'est en un tour de main qu'elle fut déshabillée, elle jeta un regard sur elle même puis sur Emma, interloquée par une telle vitesse. Emma, pratiquement nue elle aussi, se coucha de nouveau sur elle ne supportant plus de séparer sa peau de la sienne. Elle pressa une cuisse sur l'entrejambe de sa belle qui sembla apprécier au point de resserrer son étreinte et de bouger son bassin pour recommencer cette friction. Emma n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps ou de taquiner Regina, elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en relevant une des jambes de sa brune pour profiter d'un accès illimité à son but. Elle entra directement trois doigts en elle et dû forcer son poids sur celle qui maintenant gémissait en s'agitant, pour la maintenir en place. Emma plaqua son oreille auprès de la bouche de Regina pour mieux entendre ses petits cris de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait la cadence. La Reine se laissait littéralement 'prendre' par la Sauveuse, elle se laissait même dominer… Totalement déroutée par l'accumulation de plaisir octroyé par sa blonde.

 _« Charmant, attends ! ! Tu ne peux pas entrer la dedans et tuer la Reine c'est totalement absurde ! »_

L'homme, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, donna un coup de pieds en plein milieu de la porte qui sortit de ses gonds pour tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un fracas ahurissant.

Blanche n'avait jamais vu son mari comme ça, il semblait… Possédé. Henry sursauta dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Il se redressait quand sa main tomba sur une pièce de métal froide. Il alluma sa lampe pour découvrir qu'il tenait le Talisman qu'il avait trouvé sur le bateau du Capitaine. En parlant du chat, effrayé par le bruit venu d'en bas, il avait eu la réaction involontaire qu'ont tous les animaux de son espèce. Il avait fait un bond, toutes griffes sorties, une crête de poils sur le dessus du dos et marchait à présent en crabe jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui.

 _« Comment tu as atterri là toi ? Et ce Talisman… »_ Interrogea Henry une fois sortie de sa torpeur.

Le Chat Crochet se sentant soudainement très idiots dans la position du crabe se détendit et sauta sur le lit. Il miaula en regardant le garçon.

Dans la chambre située de l'autre côté de la maison, Regina allait atteindre son second orgasme quand le bruit se fit entendre. Elles sautèrent toutes les deux hors du lit, se rhabillèrent à la hâte puis atteignirent les escaliers. Au milieu de leur descente, une voix s'éleva :

 _Où es-tu sorcière ! Viens te mesurer à mon épée ! »_


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici le dernier chapitre de Sleeping Spell chers lecteurs(trices) !**

 **Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire. J'espère que la fin vous satisfera.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !**

* * *

Blanche fronça les sourcils étant donné que David était venu sans arme, elle ne comprenait pas sa sommation. Mais elle se figea quand elle vit une lame se matérialiser dans les mains de son mari. Lui ne semblait ni étonné ni dérouté par cette apparition, bien au contraire. Il l'a mania dans l'air un instant, puis reprit en voyant Regina dans les escalier.

 _« Tu vas mourir, tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à ma fille »_

 _« David ? »_ demanda Regina. Elle reconnaissait à peine le visage de Charmant, à présent tordu de rage.

 _« Papa ? »_ En écho derrière elle, Emma se tenait à la rambarde, pas tout à faire sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Viens ma chérie, je suis là pour te délivrer de ce dragon. »_

 _« Dragon…? De mieux en mieux M. Nolan. »_ Finit par lancer Regina d'un ton qui rappelait celui de la Méchante Reine. Elle descendit les escalier en le défiant du regard.

 _« Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ? »_ Elle pointa l'épée du doigt puis jeta sa main vers l'extérieur. Une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. Emma l'examinait sans comprendre ce que Regina cherchait à faire. La brune en question fixa sa main, l'épée aurait dû voler à travers la pièce. Seulement rien n'avait résulté de son geste à part un sentiment de ridicule.

 _« Je compte vous trancher la tête Votre Majesté »_

Régina pouffa de rire _« ma mère aurait adoré ça ! »_ mais n'eut pas le temps de jubiler longtemps, elle se baissa juste au bon moment pour éviter la lame qui venait de trancher l'air juste au dessus de sa tête dans un bruit reconnaissable.

 _« Je vais vous faire disparaître cet arrogant sourire de votre visage. »_ Répondit le Prince alors qu'il essayait encore d'embrocher la Reine. Habituée des tentatives de meurtre, Regina avait pourtant de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups de son assaillant. Elle n'entendait plus que les cris d'Emma et Blanche à l'égard de celui-ci. Regina tenta encore une fois de se servir de sa magie pour se défendre mais ne comprit pas pourquoi elle refusait de lui obéir.

Derrière les deux combattants, un nuage rouge apparu laissant apparaitre un Ténébreux tout sourire.

 _« Alors M. Nolan, toujours pas vengé ? »_

 _« J'aurai dû me douter que vous étiez derrière tout ça »_ lança Blanche avant de se ruer courageusement sur lui. Elle n'eut évidement pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'elle percutait déjà un mur après avoir volé à travers la pièce. Emma, qui était restée paralysée par les événements se décida enfin à bouger.

 _« Mary ! »_ Elle alla au chevet de sa mère, à présent sans connaissance. Elle respirait encore, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Rumple ne vit pas le jeune Henry et en déduisit donc qu'il se cachait encore dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant, Gold était peut être un monstre mais il avait une faiblesse pour les gamins ayant l'âge de son Baelfire au moment de sa disparition. Il leva la main vers le haut des marches, scellant la porte qu'Henry allait justement ouvrir pour comprendre les éclats de voix provenant d'en bas. Rumple en profita pour fermer tous les autres accès d'une barrière invisible.

Henry s'acharna sur la clenche mais rien à faire, elle semblait coincée. Il appela ses mamans et en l'absence de réponse se rassit à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse. Le chat posté à coté de lui, en faisait de même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi même si Henry tenait encore dans sa main le Talisman et qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui, la magie n'opérait pas. Ce maudit bijou devrait briller et inverser le sort… Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues d'Henry qui fixa le collier qu'il tenait encore. Le Chat Crochet en profita pour tendre la patte et toucher le Talisman qui se mit soudainement à briller.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ? »_ lui demanda Henry interloqué. Il put constater sous ses yeux médusés la transformation du chat qu'il commençait à apprécier en rustre Capitaine habillé de cuir. Il remarqua le crochet et s'exclama :

 _« Tu es le Capitaine Crochet ! »_

 _« Doucement l'ami, j'ai un mal de tête… »_

 _« Mais comment ? … »_ Henry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au Talisman et s'aperçut qu'un nouveau grain rouge avait perdu son éclats.

 _« Merci de m'avoir rendu forme humaine »_ répondit Crochet en se regardant encore une fois dans un miroir. _« Je préfère largement ce corps d'Apollon. »_

Henry était encore sous le choc quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

 _« Allez, on y va mon brave ? L'opération Sleeping Spell n'est pas terminé »_

Regardant le pirate lui sourire et à l'évocation du nom de code, Henry parut plus déterminé que jamais.

 _« Oui mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. »_

 _« Tends le Talisman vers elle et concentre toi »_

À l'étage d'en dessous, Rumple s'était assis sur un fauteuil, appréciant le spectacle. La Reine tentait toujours de réveiller ses pouvoirs quand elle fut touché par l'épée au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Elle s'affalait, criant de douleur. Emma essayait de retenir son père tant bien que mal, il l'avait déjà repoussé 5 fois sans qu'elle puisse comprendre d'où lui venait une telle force. Elle se tourna vers Rumple :

 _« Arrêtez ça ! Pourquoi vouloir la tuer elle ! … Enfin je sais pourquoi mais passer par mon père pour arriver à vos fins… Lui retirer ses pouvoirs en prime ! Vous êtes réellement un lâche Gold ! »_

A ces dernières paroles, Rumple tiqua, personne ne l'avait traité de lâche depuis longtemps et il ne supportait pas que la sauveuse ait le culot de le défier. Il fut en une seconde aux côtés de David, il posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le mettre en pause, juste au moment où le Prince allait en finir avec la Reine. Il dévisagea Emma, retenant une envie de lui briser le coup pour son impertinence.

 _« Sachez ma chère que je pourrais tuer votre… 'dulcinée'… Rien qu'en claquant des doigts. J'ai choisit un simple humain pour l'affronter. Bon certes, j'ai un peu booster sa colère et sa force… Mais je n'y suis pour rien dans la disparition des pouvoirs de notre Reine bien aimée. »_

Doutant grandement de sa sincérité, la Reine en question grimaça en se tenant la jambe :

 _« Oui bien sûr, mes pouvoirs se sont envolés au moment où j'ai été attaqué ! »_

 _« Non pas vraiment, vous n'avez pas dû vous en rendre compte parce que vous pouvez encore utiliser les sorts minimes comme la téléportation ou appeler un objet à vous… »_

C'était effectivement le cas, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, la Reine n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs depuis le soir où elles avait perdu la tête et tout réduit en miettes chez elle.

 _« Alors si ce n'est pas vous, qui m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs ? »_

 _« Mais vous même ma chère. Je vous ai enseigné l'art de la magie à travers la souffrance et la haine. »_ répondit-il simplement en souriant. _« Mais maintenant que vous êtes à nouveau tombée amoureuse et avez abandonnée votre cher Daniel ainsi que la haine contre votre belle fille… Eh bien disons que vous avez perdu votre moteur, celui là même dont vous vous êtes servis pour apprendre la magie… »_ Il s'approcha de nouveau de David tout en pointant un doigt vers Emma puis s'adressa de nouveau à la Reine : _« Je vous avez prévenue, elle est devenue votre faiblesse. »_

Emma se mit devant la pointe de l'épée de son père, cherchant son regard, mais celui-ci était vide. Il ne répondait à aucune sollicitation et tenait la pose que Rumple lui avait fait prendre. Elle s'agenouilla donc devant Regina.

 _« Lève toi… »_

 _« Je ne peux pas Emma, j'ai trop mal »_

 _« Fais moi confiance lève toi… »_

Tant bien que mal, Regina se redressait. Elle fixa son regard dans celui d'Emma et comprit qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message. La blonde lui sourit, c'était un sourire désespéré mais un sourire quand même.

 _« Tu m'aimes ? »_ Lui lança-t'elle.

 _« Bien sûr mais est-ce le moment… »_ Répondit Regina, scrutant sa blonde comme ci elle avait perdue la tête.

 _« C'est le meilleur moment oui. Si la haine n'est plus ton moteur, l'amour le sera. »_

Rumple leva les yeux aux ciels exaspéré par les niaiseries de la sauveuse. Il posa une nouvelle fois la main sur l'épaule de David qui poussa un crie de rage en abattant son bras sur les deux femmes en face de lui. Celles là même qui lui avait fait face en même temps, se tenant par la main et pensant assez fort l'une à l'autre pour repousser l'attaque d'un bouclier blanchâtre. David fut projeté en arrière au grand étonnement de Rumple à nouveau levé de son siège et visiblement troublé.

 _« C-comment… ? Vous n'êtes pas censé connaitre la magie blanche… »_ Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre. Regina ne l'avait jamais vu perdre la face ainsi. Elle avait sentit également pour la première fois une magie chaude et rassurante l'envahir. Son amour pour Emma avait finalement fait revenir ses pouvoirs et s'étaient même alliés aux siens. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa blonde aurait une tel magie en elle.

Rumple se tint le menton un moment, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis finit par marmonner :

 _« Il faut que j'étudie ça… M. Nolan levez-vous voyons. Finissez votre travail »_ Comptant sur un coup de chance de la part des deux femmes pour avoir réussi leur défense, Rumple s'impatientait de les voir user à nouveau de leur magie. Elles essayèrent d'ailleurs de s'en servir contre le Ténébreux mais rien n'y faisait. Elles virent le Prince se relever, le sang qu'il semblait perdre n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le freiner. Il releva le bras qu'Emma arrêta de justesse. Henry enfin sortit de la chambre, dévala les marches, suivit de prêt par le Capitaine que Rumple ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fut encore une fois surpris. Décidément ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé d'être pris autant au dépourvu. Pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Alors que sa mère biologique tentait de repousser David, il brandit le Talisman devant lui. Il se concentra et une lumière sortie à nouveau de l'artéfact, entourant le Prince qui stoppa net son mouvement. Emma louchait en regardant la pointe de la lame entre ses yeux puis en profita pour se dégager, emmenant Regina avec elle. David cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder autour de lui :

 _« Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce que… »_

Il fixa l'objet lourd dans sa main puis le lâcha comme si l'épée l'avait brulée. Le Capitaine, qui avait tenté de sauter sur le Ténébreux pour laisser le temps au gamin d'opérer, se relevait douloureusement de derrière le fauteuil.

 _« Alors là… Ça devient vraiment très intéressant »_ souffla Gold. Il avança vers Henry, tout de suite protégé par ses deux mères puis renonça. Il jeta un regard sur Emma : _« Un jour il va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement du père de ce petit. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de quoi que ce soit avec vous. »_

 _« Je vous propose une chose, je vous laisse en paix, tous. Je vous laisse même retourner coucher avec votre grand mère adoptive. »_ sourit-il avec dédain avant de continuer sur une Emma bien pensive tout à coup et surtout un peu dégoûté à l'idée. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé _« Et en échange je veux en savoir plus sur le géniteur d'Henry. »_

La Sauveuse mesura les paroles du Ténébreux, elle n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de le tuer sur le champs ou au moins de l'envoyer paitre sur sa demande qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais il fallait bien l'avouer, elle ne réussirai jamais à venir à bout de la bête. Elle devait passer un marcher pour qu'il les laisse vivre. Peut être qu'un jour elle trouverait un moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement… Mais pour cela il lui fallait du temps.

Il vit qu'Emma pesait le pour et le contre, il se tu le temps de la laisser décider puis quand elle releva les yeux sur lui il tendit une main franche :

 _« Marché conclus ? »_

Emma jeta un coup d'oeil sur la main du Ténébreux qu'elle sera finalement dans la sienne.

 _« Marché conclus »_ confirma-t'elle juste avant de sentir la main dans la sienne disparaitre en même temps que le reste du corps de Rumple.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, aida Regina à s'assoir puis prit Henry dans ses bras. David s'occupait de relevait sa femme encore à moitié dans les vapes mais heureuse de le retrouver.

Le Prince posa plus de questions qu'Emma n'eut le temps de répondre. Soulagée d'en avoir finit avec cette bataille, elle posa son regard sur le pirate accoudé au mur.

 _« Vous êtes qui vous ? »_

Crochet poussa un miaulement qui n'eut pour effet que de perdre un peu plus la blonde. Henry rit en approchant de sa mère biologique.

 _« Je te présente… »_ Réalisant qu'Emma n'avait pas donné un nom au chat qu'elle avait trouvé, il s'arrêta dans son élan. Le Capitaine s'approcha à son tour pour tendre sa seule main valide à Emma :

 _« Le sac à puce. »_ répondit-il avec un grand sourire. _« Le Ténébreux m'avait jeté un sort pour m'emprisonner dans le corps d'un chat… D'ailleurs désolée pour les poils laissés partout… »_

Emma serra la main de Crochet. Son sourire était soudainement figé :

 _« Vous voulez dire le chat devant qui je me suis changée et devant qui j'ai… »_ Elle chercha si au moment de ses étreintes avec Regina le chat en question trainait dans la chambre mais pour être franche elle n'avait aucun souvenir de qui ou quoi avait été atour d'elles à ce moment là.

 _« Je m'appel Kilian Jones, on me connais aussi sous le nom de Crochet… et Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je sais garder les secrets »_ dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Emma rougit, soudainement gênée qu'un homme ait pu rester dans sa chambre, entendre ses secrets et la voir… nue… ou dans des activités privées…

Elle se dirigea vers Regina qui passait sa main sur sa propre cuisse, essayant de la guérir. La Reine sentit la main de sa blonde se poser alors sur la sienne et, perdue dans son regard, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'une lueur blanche et doré entourait à présent sa plaie.

Néanmoins, les autres personnes de la pièce ne manquèrent rien du spectacle…

Les deux femmes se fixaient intensément alors qu'une magie légère et brillante les entouraient. Ils les regardaient bouche bée, n'ayant jamais eu une si belle vision de magie et d'amour.

* * *

 **Fin.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Allez je ne voudrais pas que vous m'en vouliez de ne pas avoir écrit d'épilogue, alors en voici un ! Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Au loft, Blanche s'affairait à préparer le diner. Celui-ci allait être spécial et elle avait même appelé Emma pour être sûre qu'elle le partage avec eux après le boulot. Cette dernière n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le courage de faire autre chose que de manger et de tomber dans son lit. Elle rentra d'ailleurs plus tardivement que prévu, retira sa veste devenue véritablement trop lourde pour ses épaules et soupira. Quand elle vit sa mère se planter devant elle avec un grand sourire, elle se dit que sa peine ne faisait que commencer.

 _« Tu es prête pour un diner en famille ? »_

 _« On est jamais assez préparé pour ça »_ souffla Emma, plus à elle-même qu'en réponse à sa mère. Elle accrochait sa veste quand elle croisa enfin le regard de Blanche, visiblement vexée de sa réponse.

 _« Merci… »_

 _« Désolée M'man… Je suis juste crevée… Ne fais pas attention. »_ Emma prit une inspiration et répondit avec un sourire un peu forcé mais surtout avec preuve de bonne foi :

 _Je suis prête pour un bon diner en famille… Enfin surtout après une bonne douche je pense »_ répondit-elle finalement en sentant son débardeur coller à sa peau.

Sa mère acquiesça puis retourna à ses occupations. Sous la douche, Emma se remémorait la tempête, la colère, la magie… Leur combat contre Rumple avait été rude mais ils avaient en quelques sortes réussit à repousser la bête. Pourtant, Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis ce jour. Elle s'attendait, d'un moment à l'autre, à le voir débarquer pour lui demander des comptes sur le père d'Henry. Où était son intérêt ? Emma avait obtenu la réponse du félin Capitaine Crochet. Le monde était petit… Sur toute la surface du globe, il fallut qu'elle tombe sur le fils de Rumple onze ans auparavant, qu'elle tombe amoureuse et qu'ils conçoivent Henry… Cette histoire lui paraissait encore tirée par les cheveux mais qui était-elle pour juger ? La fille de Blanche-Neige et de Charmant ? Ayant elle aussi des pouvoirs insoupçonnés jusque là ! ?

À cette idée déroutante, elle fixa ses mains puis les agita comme le faisaient les magiciens de son monde natal, mais rien ne se passait. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait reproduire le champs de force qu'elle avait invoqué avec Regina. _Regina…_ Cette pensée fit crépiter des étincelles blanches entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait à sa belle sous la douche, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient alliés leur magie et mis en déroute le Ténébreux. Cela avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de puissant et d'incontrôlable. Elle entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain, elle coupa l'eau un instant alors qu'une ombre se rapprochait du rideau de douche. Emma retint sa respiration et entreprit de l'ouvrir la première. Dans un sursaut la blonde poussa un cri au moment où le rideau s'ouvrait brusquement.

 _« Regina ? »_

Emma se tenait la poitrine, elle crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

 _« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolée »_ Répondit la Reine dans toute sa splendeur, son sourire, ses manières, son regard, tout rappelait l'ancienne souveraine. C'était devenu, malgré elle une source d'excitation, pour Emma.

Deuxième sursaut pour elle car, frappant à la porte, Blanche s'inquiétait :

 _« Emma ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un cris ! »_

 _« Oui tout va bien, j'ai simplement failli tomber ! »_

 _« Ah… Ok, fais attention alors… »_

 _« Oui m'an »_

 _« Oh écoute comme maman s'inquiète… »_ chuchota avec moquerie la brune qui se déshabillait.

 _« Shhhh, si elle t'entend elle va m'arracher les yeux… »_

 _« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas fermer le verrou, au cas ou ? »_

 _« J'ai presque finis ne t'inquiète pas »_ Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Comme sa mère pouvait être protectrice parfois… Devinant que Blanche était repartie, Emma fixa de nouveau son regard sur Regina :

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça aurait pu être ma mère sous la douche ! »_

 _« À vrai dire j'y comptais bien… Mais bon… Je me contenterai de la fille… »_ Lança Regina en feintant une moue déçue.

Emma rit aux bêtises de sa brune qui ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

Regina colla son corps contre sa Sauveuse qui soupira de plaisir, elle se pencha ensuite pour caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes.

 _« J'ai entendu ton appel… »_ souffla la brune.

 _« A-ah ? Quel appel ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé… »_ Emma réussi à répondre malgré son envie grandissante de coller enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son amante.

 _« Ta magie si, regarde… »_ Regina dirigea son regard sur les mains d'Emma.

Elles crépitaient à nouveau, miroitant les manifestations violettes au creux des siennes. La blonde approcha l'une de ses mains de celle de Regina, la tension devenait de plus en plus forte. Quand leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, les deux femmes ne résistèrent plus à se toucher, à s'embrasser… Leurs corps s'embrasant l'un contre l'autre, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir. Pourtant, il fallait encore une fois être très discret, c'était à la fois frustrant et grisant pour Emma qui était à présent accrochée à Regina, les jambes autour de sa taille, les bras autour de son cou. Elles s'embrassaient fougueusement alors que la Reine profita de la position de faiblesse de sa sauveuse pour la plaquer contre le mur de la douche et pour la pénétrer sauvagement. Elle étouffa le cris de sa blonde en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes mais n'eut pas de pitié pour autant. Avec sa seconde main, elle tenait fermement la taille d'Emma et dirigeait autant la vitesse que la férocité de ses allées et venues. La salle de bain était remplie d'un nuage coloré, les couleurs des magies respectives de chacune ; l'une plus foncée et plus épaisse que la seconde.

Par manque d'air, elles stoppèrent un moment leur baiser pour plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Leur magie était là aussi, nuançant leurs iris. Celles de Regina était mariées de brun et de violet alors que celles d'Emma étaient un mélange de vert, d'ivoire et d'or. Elles restèrent un moment à contempler la beauté de leur regard, sentant tout l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre puis reprirent leur activité avec ferveur, un peu comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Regina sentit les jambes d'Emma se resserrer autour d'elle et ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans son dos au moment où celle-ci atteignait un orgasme puissant mais silencieux. Elle dû la retenir contre elle alors que ses cuisses glissaient de nouveau en direction du sol. Elles avaient la tête qui tournait, comme intoxiquées par la fumée qui commençait maintenant à se dissiper. Regina embrassa une dernière fois sa blonde avant de sortir de la douche. Emma ressentait déjà le manque de leurs caresses.

 _« Pourquoi tu t'en vas… ? »_ Demanda la blonde avec un air boudeur.

 _« Parce que je ne me vois pas sortir de la salle de bain bras-dessus bras-dessous avec toi devant tes parents »_ sourit alors Regina au manque de jugeote d'Emma quand elle était dans cet état.

Encore sous le choc de son orgasme, elle s'était assise dans la douche, cherchant encore à retrouver une respiration normal.

 _« Et puis Henry, je le laisse chez moi ? »_

 _« Evidemment que non… Le dîner en famille c'est donc avec mes parents, Henry et toi ? »_ Répondit Emma en se relevant.

 _« Oui, ta mère m'a invité ce matin, prétextant que : ''maintenant il fallait laisser nos rancunes de côté et trouver un moyen de former une vraie famille…'' »_ Regina grimaçait en remontant sa jupe. _« J'ai du accepter rapidement pour qu'elle arrête sa tirade. Même à l'autre bout de la ville je pouvais voir les arc-en-ciel et les oiseaux danser au dessus de sa tête. »_

Emma rit à cette idée, sa mère était parfois un vrai cliché d'elle-même.

 _« Il faut surtout convaincre mon père… »_

 _« Réfléchis à ça, moi je suis censée arriver d'ici 15 mn, alors dépêche toi de sortir de là pour mettre un truc sexy. »_

 _« Eh ! Laisse moi le temps ! Il faut que je reprenne une douche à cause de toi. »_

 _« Tsss… Plains toi… »_ À présent rhabillée, Regina déposa un baiser léger sur la bouche d'Emma qui eut à peine le temps d'en profiter. Elle se retrouva à tendre ses lèvres à présent dans le vide. Elle grogna de frustration en laissant de nouveau couler l'eau sur son visage.

Une fois propre, elle sortie enfin de la douche, se sécha puis ouvrit son armoire. Elle passa en revue ses vieilles fringues, eut envie de passer un simple t-shirt et un pantalon de survêt mais ça n'aurait pas été au goût de Regina… Surtout que la Reine était toujours impeccablement habillée, sexy et professionnel. La blonde n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vêtements chics ou trop guindés mais elle savait ce que sa brune aimait. Elle enfila donc un jean bleu marquant parfaitement ses courbes avec un haut blanc, décolleté suffisamment pour captiver les regards intéressés. Elle se maquilla rapidement puis, quand elle entendit la sonnette, se précipita à la porte avant même que sa mère n'ait le temps de bouger.

Blanche, un peu tendue, souriait à David qui la rejoignait, lui aussi visiblement nerveux.

Emma ouvrit la porte sur les deux amours de sa vie. Le visage d'Henry était caché derrière un gros bouquet de fleurs alors que sa mère adoptive souriait chaleureusement, comblée par le choix de vêtement de sa blonde. Elle la détailla un bref instant mais c'était assez pour faire réapparaitre les drôles d'étincelles dans les mains de la Sauveuse. Ravie de provoquer un tel effet, Regina lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

 _« Hey ! Bienvenue… Entez… »_ Annonça enfin Emma. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle se décala pour les laisser passer. Henry tendit les fleurs à Blanche qui les prit en lui caressant la tête, il alla ensuite serrer sa mère biologique dans ses bras puis répondit à l'appel de son grand père le soulevant dans les airs.

Regina enlaça Emma puis se détacha rapidement, se sentant bien trop mal à l'aise devant ses… beaux parents… pour une plus longue salutation. Elle se contenta également d'un signe de tête envers Blanche et Charmant et le petit groupe se retrouvait à présent en cercle, à se sourire les uns les autres, se sentant à présent plus proche.

Regina n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, elle s'écarta donc quelque peu pour enlever son manteau qu'Emma entrepris de prendre.

 _« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là… à nouveau…»_ Emma profita du manteau encore entre leurs mains respectives pour caresser une des siennes. Regina lui lança un sourire un peu crispé auquel Emma se retint de rire. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mordent pas. »_

 _« Mais moi si… »_ Répondit la brune qui tentait de se détendre comme elle le pouvait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les esprits s'étaient enfin relaxés. Les discussions ne manquaient pas et Emma sentait de temps à autre une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Un geste affectueux qui lui provoquait des accélérations cardiaques assez brutales.

Un silence confortable s'installa soudainement au moment où David décida de s'adresser à la Reine sans lever les yeux de son assiette :

 _« Alors Regina, quand pensez-vous faire de ma fille une honnête femme ? »_

Regina manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche alors qu'Emma le regardait, abasourdit. Blanche se retint de rire un moment avant de se laisser aller.

 _« Charmant ! tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire cette blague douteuse. »_ Réussit à articuler Blanche qui essuyait une de ses larmes au coin de l'oeil. Puis, calmant son fou rire, elle fixa les deux femmes en face d'elle. Celles-ci continuaient de dévisager le Prince. Henry trouva particulièrement amusante la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il continua son assiette en imaginant ses deux mères en robe de mariée.

 _« P'pa, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle »_ Lança Emma en réprimant un sourire.

Charmant eu autant de mal que sa femme à sortir de son fou rire puis lança un regard désolée à Regina qui les aurait bien rejoins dans leur hilarité mais avait été bien trop occupé à trouver une réponse plus digne d'elle.

 _« Henry tu peux m'aider à débarrasser pour le désert ? »_ Blanche préféra rester en dehors des boules de feu qui traverseraient bientôt la table si jamais son mari n'arrêtait pas ses boutades. Autant sauver son petit fils également… Le garçon la suivit sans broncher laissant les trois derniers encore attablés.

Regina prit donc un air sérieux en dégustant sa dernière gorgé de vin puis répondit en prenant la même expression que Charmant quelques minutes auparavant :

 _« Pour répondre à votre question David, j'avais pensé au milieu du mois prochain, ils annoncent de meilleures températures et votre fille est tellement plus appétissante en décolleté plongeants qu'en pull à col roulé »._

La blonde en question n'avait pas eu une très bonne idée en finissant elle aussi son verre au moment où la Reine défiait le Prince. Le contenue de sa bouche maintenant projeté en millions de postillons retombèrent sur le visage de son père et un peu partout sur la table.

Elle éclata ensuite de rire face au regard choqué de l'homme en face d'elle. Regina avait toujours eu du répondant et c'était une part irrésistible de son charme. La brune sourit au prince en comptant mentalement les points. Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour puis, épongeant son visage avec sa serviette semblait, à son tour, lui accorder le second.

 _« Ok, la balle au centre »_ coupa Emma qui se levait pour aider sa mère en cuisine.

 _« Mon mari est toujours vivant ? »_ S'empressa de demander Blanche en servant une boule de glace dans l'assiette que tenait Henry.

 _« Plus vivant que jamais, il semble s'amuser avec Regina, et c'est réciproque… Je n'en reviens pas. »_

 _« Je savais que si Charmant avait connu Regina telle que je l'ai connu moi, il l'adorerait… Je suis heureuse qu'il cherche à l'apprécier telle qu'elle est maintenant. J'avais peur qu'il se formalise et qu'il rejète votre relation. »_

 _« En même temps après tout ce qu'elle vous a fait voir, ça aurait été compréhensible… »_

 _« Pour moi la Méchante Reine est morte en même temps que cette malédiction. »_ lui tendant son assiette, le sourire de Blanche s'agrandit soudain en écoutant les rires provenant de la salle _« …et je crois que ton père pense la même chose. »_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emma s'étonnait encore de la bonne ambiance qui avait régné tout au long du dîner et même après. Regina l'entraina à part, bien qu'elle n'est pas d'endroit où se cacher dans ce maudit loft, pour lui proposer de passer la nuit chez elle. Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Blanche laissait tomber un sac à ses pieds tout en continuant son chemin vers son mari et son petit fils, tous les deux occupés à jouer à un jeu de combat sur la télé. La blonde sourit donc en regardant de nouveau sa brune :

 _« Je crois que j'ai la permission. »_

* * *

Cette fois ci c'est bien la fin mes lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire et de m'avoir encouragé !

.SQ forever.


End file.
